


Ocho

by Hadali23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Steve
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: ¿Has vivido, con 7 personas compartiendo tu mente? Yo si, y no es agradable, menos aun, cuando pierdes el control.-Tú...¿vas a ayudarme?Estoy cansado de tener miedo, estoy cansado, de estar enfermo.-No quiero lastimarte, Tony





	1. Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer...fic? en ésta plataforma, así que...apenas descubriendo como funciona y todo eso, espero les agrade, hasta el momento planeo que sea corta, pero dependerá de su opinión si la alargo ;)
> 
> Una oportunidad plis.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

Las risas que salieron del elevador inundaron la estancia, las luces se prendieron y el grupo continuo su camino rumbo a la sala, había sido una tarde agradable y divertida mientras disfrutaban de un día sin misiones, sin trabajo.

Toda la felicidad terminó una vez llegaron a la estancia encontrándose con una escena poco común, nefasta.

-Steve…

Tony fue el único que no retrocedió cuando aquella mirada roja le miró, respiró hondo antes de avanzar, obviando el cuerpo sangrante y frío de la periodista en el sillón de tres piezas. Se hinco, quedando a la altura de su esposo, su ropa bañada en sangre, algunas partes aun frescas, las ignoro, tomo sus manos, con lentitud sin apartar sus ojos de los rojos.

-¿Estas herido?

-Yo…

El rubio titubeó, volteó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada vacía de aquella mujer, tragó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando solo…

-No-Tony acuno su mejilla, obligándole a girar-mírame, Steve

Obedeció, ahora una mezcla azulada y roja, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas aunque para el castaño era claro que una parte suya no se arrepentía, o al menos el _otro_ no lo hacia.

-No luches Steve, ya habíamos hablado de ello ¿recuerdas? esta bien amor, esta bien, entiendo

El rubio bajo la mirada, viendo sus manos unidas antes de sollozar acercándose a su pareja y buscando solo…el consuelo, el cariño. Tony le abrazó, dejando que se desahogara, su mirada en esta ocasión se poso en la mujer, Christine Everhart, aquella periodista que, según palabras de su esposo, le acosaba. En su opinión ella era como cualquier otra realizando su trabajo, pero cuando Steve estaba celoso, nadie podría contradecirlo.

-Tony…

Steve se encogió entre sus brazos cuando la voz de Natasha se escucho, con un asentimiento los agentes se encargaron de llevarse el cuerpo, el resto simplemente se limito a ir a la cocina, como si el hecho de saber que uno de su compañero y amigo, su líder, hubiera asesinado a una mujer fuera lo mas normal del mundo, quizá lo era.

-¿Alguien le vio?

El rubio negó, no había mas lágrimas, aunque no se alejo del castaño, disfrutando del abrazo y aquellas caricias en su cabello, amaba cuando el genio hacia eso, lo calmaba, le hacia olvidar todo mal, le hacia sentir amado.

-¿Tienes hambre?-de nuevo, una negativa, Tony suspiró, asintiendo-vamos a dormir amor

No hubo despedidas, Steve se dejo guiar, disfrutando de la atención que recibía por parte de su esposo, tomaron un baño antes, y aunque sus ojos ahora habían regresado a la normalidad, a aquel color azul mar, el castaño no pregunto, sabia como era esto.

Las luces se apagaron una vez se encontraron en la comodidad de la cama, su cabeza recostada en el pecho del castaño escuchando sus latidos y su respiración relajada, sus ojos se fueron cerrando cuando las caricias en su cabello regresaron, terminó dormido antes de lo previsto.

-JARVIS-Tony susurró, una pantalla holografía se mostró frente a él, la luz de esta era tenue para evitar que su esposo despertara, un video comenzó a reproducirse y por supuesto, no necesito de mucho para saber que aquel hombre con sudadera oscura y ropa deportiva era su rubio-¿borraste todo?

“No hay rastro alguno, señor”

-Bien…-suspiró, observando el auto oscuro que se estaciono en un callejón oscuro, minutos antes de que Steve se llevara a la periodista que curiosamente, pasaba en ese momento por ahí-¿cuánto tiempo la estuvo vigilando?

“Tres semanas atrás señor”

La fiesta de beneficencia con los orfanatos, por supuesto debió esperarlo, en esa ocasión la mujer había sido tan insistente por entrevistarle (mucho mas que otras veces), empeoro cuando, después de haber pasado un rato con uno de los menores, ella lo acorralo imposibilitándole escapar a sus preguntas, creyó que Steve no lo había visto, claro que a su esposo jamás se le pasaba ninguna de estas cosas, menos si era con esa mujer.

Bajo la mirada, su esposo dormía, ajeno a todo, era mejor así, aunque el odio por el _otro_ en esta ocasión fue imposible de ignorar, sabia bien lo que opinaba Steve, sabia bien cuanto le afectaba cada una de sus acciones, sus delitos.

Mañana hablaría con él, era seguro que lo encontrara, siempre era así, Steve se ocultaba por una o dos semanas dejando a Grant a cargo, si es que este no terminaba tomando el control, hasta que le obligaba a irse. Le costo un tiempo poder acostumbrarse, no solo él, el resto aun no terminaba por asimilarlo, aunque fingieran que si, pero entendían, todos lo hacían…saber como tratar a cada uno fue un camino extenso y arduo, no era un experto, pero lograba defenderse.

-Tony…

-Ahora no-su semblante se ensombreció al escucharle

-Pero…

-Dije que ahora no-Grant no era alguien tímido, pero ya le había advertido, no era ingenuo, tampoco idiota-solo duérmete

-¿Te iras?

La mirada roja le observaba, retándolo y al mismo tiempo, tratando de convencerle, de ceder.

-Le hiciste daño, te dije…

-Ella se lo busco

Alzó la mirada al techo o queriendo verle, realmente no quería pelear, había sido un día agradable, tranquilo…mañana debía regresar al trabajo.

-Solo duérmete ya

-Deberías agradecerme

Eso era todo, lo empujo levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta.

-¿Es asi?

-Es asi

No necesitaba voltear y ver aquella mirada que le dirigía, tan fría y furiosa, celoso.

-No te atrevas Stark

Se detuvo, oh no, no en esta ocasión, se giró, Grant ahora levantado, sus puños cerrados con fuerza y su rostro furioso.

-¿Es una amenaza?

Le vió, lo conocía, intentaba manipularle, su rostro cambio a una expresión desolada, sus ojos se cristalizaron y…Tony sonrió.

-¿De verdad vas a llorar?-se cruzo de brazos-no intentes jugar conmigo Grant, servirá con el resto, pero te conozco

¡Ja! Le vió maldecir, pero ya debía de haberlo sabido, eran esposos, y por más de tres años novios, lo conocía, cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus manipulaciones, elevó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Le querías?

-¡Qué…!-se tomo el puente de su nariz y contó al mil-por dios, Grant-negó-de todo lo que…

-Le quieres

-No digas estupideces

-¡Entonces por que te molestas!

-¿Por que me molesto? ¡¿Por qué me molesto?! Te dije…no, te repetí, una y mil veces, que si volvías con…

-¡Intentaba seducirte!

-¡Hacia su trabajo!

-Tratando de llevarte a la cama

-Ese no es el problema

-¡¿Entonces cual es?!

-¡El problema es que tu solo actúas sin hablar!

-¡¿Y qué querías que dijera?! _Tony voy a matarla ¿me ayudas?_-Grant resopló-eres igual de gilipollas que Steve

-Cállate

-Solo digo la verdad

-Grant es suficiente

-¡No! esa mujer se lo busco, esa mujer lo pedía a gritos, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera alejado…

-¡Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad!

-¡Le di tres semanas!

-Por supuesto-rodó los ojos-tiempo suficiente para ti ¿no?

Grant gruñó, desviando la mirada molesto porque de nuevo, Steve había logrado borrar todo el trabajo que le había costado realizar en Tony, ya estaba cerca de convencerlo con que asesinar no era tan malo como parecía.

-Vamos a dormir

-No-Tony abrió la puerta-tú dormirás aquí-le miró-y no te atrevas a traer a Steve, creo que ah tenido suficiente por un rato, y ni se te ocurra amenazarle porque sabes que al final lo sabré-entrecerró los ojos-quédate aquí, buenas noches

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y regreso a la cocina, Bruce y Thor aun estaban ahí, callaron al verle entrar.

-¿Estas bien?

-No

Tomo un vaso decidido a servirse un poco de jugo…el apetito con el que había llegado se había esfumado cuando Grant apareció, no siempre peleaban, pero últimamente sus celos estaban al máximo que estaba harto de tenerlo cada dos por tres solamente para discutir, por supuesto, al final era él quien terminaba por consolar a Steve, odiaba eso, verle consumir por la culpa, algo que el _otro_ no sentía para nada cada que arrebataba una vida.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mal-interrumpió a Thor-como siempre…

Bruce y Thor intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, fue el científico quien suspiró antes de levantarse y acercarse a su hermano de ciencia.

-¿De nuevo discutieron?

-No entiende que esta mal, digo lo entiendo, pero…solo le pedí un mes-cerró los ojos-un mes…ni siquiera dos semanas, ¿cómo…?-titubeó-¿cómo se supone que traeré al chico? ¿cómo se supone que nos dejaran tenerlo si nos ven discutir cada dos días? solo…-suspiró, abatido y frustrado

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Sí…se lo dije, la última vez que sucedió, se lo dije, le dije que…Steve lo quiere, Yo lo quiero…¡incluso el _niño_ aceptó!

¡Oh! si ese era el caso entonces no entendía porque…por lo general, si el _niño_ no aceptaba Grant y Steve terminaban por desistir, no importando sus planes o sueños, el menor tenia el control, les gustase o no.

-¿Les dijiste a esas personas Tony?

-Ni siquiera nos permitirían adoptarle, no Thor-negó-nadie puede saber de esto mas que nosotros, si alguien sabe que el Capitán America tiene…ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, no

-¿Dijo algo más? fuera de lo común, no se solo…algo diferente

-¿Qué va a decir?-chasqueó la lengua, enderezándose y dejando el vaso ahora vacío en el fregadero-nada a cambiado, lo de siempre

-Intentaste…

-Bruce…-suspiró-ni siquiera puedo hablar de otra cosa porque él se limita a…

Se escucho un estruendo, ni siquiera necesitaba ir a verificar para saber que Grant estaba destrozando su habitación.

-Esta hecho-Clint y Natasha llegaron entonces-mañana temprano seguramente habrá noticias, pero como siempre nos hemos encargado de ello, no hay peligro de que alguien nos relacione, y como siempre JARVIS ya habrá borrado las cintas de…-el arquero calló, en esta ocasión Tony juraba que aquel estruendo no debía ser otra cosa que la cabecera de su cama

-¿JARVIS?

“Los vidrios están reforzados, aunque el señor St-Grant” corrigió “esta empeñado en romper alguna”

Lo que faltaba.

-Creí que los berrinches eran del _niño_-Clint frunció el ceño y volteó a verle-¿Y ahora?

-Lo de siempre-se encogió de hombros, que Grant hiciera berrinche, no caería de nuevo, no hoy

-Supongo entonces…que no cenaremos juntos ¿cierto?

Tony ya ni siquiera escuchaba, sentándose en el banco de la barra de la cocina mientras jugaba distraídamente con una manzana roja, perdido en sus pensamientos. Natasha les hizo una señal al resto y salieron, la pelirroja negó al escuchar, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, los gritos de sus compañeros, Tony había regresado a la habitación, como Grant esperaba que fuera, como siempre sucedía.

-No creo que…

-Tony siempre termina concediendo a cualquier capricho del _niño_, Bruce-la espía suspiró- y si Steve también lo quiere…hará lo que sea por que suceda

-Grant quiere que Tony y Steve terminen apoyándole-Clint comentó, frunciendo el ceño-¿crees que…?

-Lo que quiera o no Grant, no importa realmente, como sabemos, el _niño_ tiene la última palabra

-¿Alguna noticia de Fury?-preguntó Thor

-Afortunadamente, Tony a mejorado a JARVIS, no sospecha nada

-Gracias al cielo-Bruce susurró-Tony tiene razón, si alguien sabe la condición de Steve no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería

-Quizá…-Natasha titubeó-quizá ese sea el plan

-¿Nat?

Por supuesto, ahora las cosas eran mas claras, por eso tantos incidentes, Grant quería lograr su objetivo.

-Trata de tomar el control

-¿Nat?

-¡Eso es!-lo había descubierto, se giró al resto-por eso ha hecho todo esto

-¿De qué hablas?

-La única forma de convencer a Tony y Steve de…ya saben, asesinar gente, es si Steve esta en problemas

-¿Qué?

-Si descubren su condición el gobierno no dudaría en arrestar a Steve, es peligroso, o al menos Grant lo es, por supuesto Tony no lo permitiría y entonces…

-Pero si es astuto el condenado-Clint bufó-maldita serpiente, pero…¿qué hay del _niño_?

-A Grant no le importa el chico, lo único que quiere es que los otros dos acepten sus métodos

-Y si ellos aceptan, nosotros…

-Hydra tomaría el control-Thor palideció-pero…

-¿Y dónde queda el _niño_?

-Es un niño…y de ellos, finalmente Grant es el…mas fuerte

Estaban en problemas, y si Tony no lo sabia, tendrían que decirle, aunque claro, quizá seria demasiado tarde y como siempre, Grant ya habría hecho su jugada, el castaño cual fiel y complaciente esposo, no dudaría en caer en sus caprichos, aunque él lo negase. Eran una pareja singular y única, tóxica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	2. Johnny

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

-¡Repítela JARVIS! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ...por favor

La canción se volvió a reproducir en todo el penthouse, la misma desde aquella mañana que Johnny se levanto. Aquel día despertó sólo, la nota en la cocina pegada al refrigerador no fue muy detallada, pero le resto importancia bastante acostumbrado a esto, siempre y cuando en la tarde él recibiera mimos, entonces no importaba.

Dejo el lápiz de color azul a un lado antes de buscar, en toda aquella enorme colección de colores que actualmente tenia, el color _rojo_, pero no era cualquier rojo, debía ser aquel con la tonalidad exacta que necesitaba para terminar su dibujo, después de todo, contrario a lo que decía Tony, no existía un único color rojo, cada color tenia diferentes tonalidades.

-Veamos...-se llevó su dedito indice al mentón pensativo viendo tres diferentes lápices-el escudo es de un color rojo bonito, bonito...¡éste!

Sonrió, comenzó a colorear sacando su lenguita como siempre que estaba concentrado en sus dibujos, entrecerró los ojos y con mucho cuidado pintó esperando no salir del contorno.

-Bonito, bonito, muy rojo bonito...

Continuó tarareando disfrutando de ese momento, pocas veces podía disfrutar de esto, usualmente el resto tenia a estar por ahí merodeando, vigilando cual niñeras mientras Tony estaba ausente con la bruja rubia y fea que siempre venia buscándole solo para llevarlo a tontas juntas y aburridas reuniones. ¿No entendía que Tony era suyo y quería que siempre estuviera ahí? además, él era el niño de Tony, ella solo...una asistente, nada que ver con él.

"Joven Johnny"

-¡JARVIS! ¿Qué tal esta mi dibujo? es para Tony

"Creo que al señor Stark le encantara, como al resto que le a regalado"

¡Oh! eso esperaba, ya quería verlo pegado en la puerta del refri como todos los pasados que había hecho, el que actualmente estaba ahí pasaría muy pronto a tomar un lugar en aquella pared que Tony destino para todos sus dibujos, era muy lindo su Tony, y la pared en el taller se veía super genial con sus dibujos, Tony decía que era el mejor.

Dejo el rojo y en esta ocasión tomo un plumón negro, había terminado y ahora tenia que firmarlo, como Tony le había dicho que hiciera, porque así todos sabrían que él lo había hecho y nadie podría robarle su muy bonito dibujo especial.

-Hoy es...¡Lunes! Lu...n...es...

La letra, algo chueca y deforme fue plasmada en la hoja.

"Joven Johnny"

-¿Qué quieres?-la pregunta, tan inocente y dulce, habría puesto una sonrisa en el rostro de la IA, si tuviera-JARVIS ¿falta mucho para las 3?

"Dos horas y treinta minutos, joven Johnny"

-¡Oh!-se detuvo-eso es mucho...-hizo un puchero-falta mucho JARVIS...-sus ojitos, azules cual mar, se cristalizaron-y voy a estar solito...

"Puede ir al cuarto de juegos"

La IA sugirió, era pocas veces que Johnny se quedaba sólo en el penthouse, por lo general alguien, quien fuera, se quedaba a hacerle compañía, primeramente por lo inquieto y curioso que era, y segundo por lo mimado y caprichoso. El taller y el gimnasio estaba cerrados con llave, la piscina estrictamente prohibida y la cocina...los cajones con cuchillos y cualquier utensilio filoso igual, también las puertas donde la vajilla se encontraba, la única puerta que estaba disponible, era aquella donde los plásticos se encontraban. Las puertas del balcón y las habitaciones, escaleras y el resto de los pisos no podían faltar, por supuesto.

-No quiero ir al cuarto de juegos-susurró, molesto aventando el plumón

El cuarto de juegos, un cuarto que Tony le había obsequiado con todos los juguetes y peluches que le compraba cuando salían de compras, su Tony nunca le negaba nada, bueno, quizá una cosa...pero estaba bien, porque lamentablemente parecía que era alérgico a los perritos, entonces...¡eso era!

-¡JARVIS!-se levantó de un saltó-¿dónde esta Glad?

Gladstone, un pequeño perrito bulldog que Tony había hecho para él, Tony siempre hacia cosas increíbles y aparentemente imposibles, por eso cuando supieron que era alérgico a los perros, su Tony se había dedicado a construirle un perrito robótico con la apariencia de uno real, tan bonito y juguetón que era el mejor perro robótico existente en la tierra, y era solo suyo.

"Temo joven Johnny, que Gladstone aun se encuentra en...el taller"

-¿Eh?-esto era muy malo-pero...-dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas-pero Tony dijo que iba a curarle

La última vez que había jugado con Gladstone, el pobre perrito terminó cayendo por las escaleras del penthouse al taller de Tony, pero él no sabia que le estaba siguiendo, y aunque Tony le había dicho muchas veces que no debía bajar porque era peligroso, él quería que viera su dibujo que había hecho para él en su cumpleaños, entonces...Gladstone terminó lastimado de una patita y tenia una fea abolladura en su costado izquierdo, Tony prometió curarle, y hasta el momento no había hecho nada.

"El señor Stark a estado algo ocupado con IS, joven Johnny. La señorita Potts..."

Y ahí estaba _ella_ de nuevo, gruño molesto cruzando sus brazos, Pepper Potts siempre tenia que arruinar todo. Su día con Tony, las atenciones, los mimos, las siestas, los cuentos, los juegos, las películas, todo, no arruinaba su cumpleaños porque Tony había anunciado a todos que ese día era dedicado solo y exclusivamente para él y nadie más, incluso si había una invasión alienígena...pues que esperaran y lo hicieran otro día, el cuatro de Julio era de él y Tony.

-JARVIS-la IA guardó silencio de aquella explicación que intentaba darle a Johnny, aunque este ni caso le hacia-¿dónde esta Tony?

"El señor Stark le dejo una nota"

-¡Pero solo decía que llegaría en la tarde!-otro puchero-¿y el resto?

"Una misión"

Esto era tan...aburrido, y ya no quería dibujar, tampoco jugar y...

-Quiero un helado

Fue pues a la cocina, sacando el helado de vainilla del congelador y tomando una cuchara, regreso a la sala y de inmediato, su película favorita, Mulán, inició.

Cuando Tony entró aquella tarde a la sala, se encontró con su rubio, dormido en el sillón abrazando el enorme bote de helado a medio terminar, la cuchara de plástico con temática de Iron man tirada en el suelo a sus pies, y los créditos de una película infantil por terminar, sonrió, dejando el saco en el sillón individual antes de acercarse y acuclillarse frente a él. Con cuidado aparto el bote, y rezó porque no cogiera un resfriado, lo acomodo en el sillón y lo cubrió con la cobija roja que se encontraba guardada en el cajón de la mesita de decoración.

Su mirada pasó por la habitación, crayones, plumones, pinturas, lápices...todos los estuches de pinturas regados y en medió, el dibujo que aquel día Johnny había hecho. Negó sonriente y apagó el televisor encaminándose a la cocina, pudo escuchar el distinguido sonido de las cerraduras cuando estas se abrieron una vez su IA vió que su _niño_ ya no estaba sólo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo hoy JARV?

"No hubo ningún problema señor, el joven Johnny estuvo toda la mañana dibujando"

-¿Qué desayuno?-buscó en el refri, sacando el guisado que ayer en la noche había quedado, pollo en salsa de arándano, una delicia-por favor dime que no fue solo el helado

El bote estaba de regreso en el congelador, la adicción por la vainilla era algo que Johnny no podía detener, todo, incluso la leche, debía tener sabor a vainilla, bueno no todo exactamente, pero si la mayoría de las cosas.

"Leche de vainilla" él lo dijo "pan tostado y galletas con chispas de chocolate"

-Bueno...desayuno más que yo, y mejor

"Señor, el grupo esta de regreso"

-Dile a Thor que no haga escándalo, las últimas dos noches no han sido las mejores

Hizo una mueca, recordar eso era simplemente estresante y frustrante, todo empeoró tras aquel día, maldijo a _Grant_, aun seguía molesto con él.

-¡Amigo Tony!-el grito de Thor se escucho por todo el piso

-¡JARVIS te dije que...!-bufó-olvídalo

Se sentó frente a la mesa listo para comer, afortunadamente se había servido cuando el resto entró, y como era de esperarse Thor no dudo antes de sentarse junto a él y tomar el resto del pollo que quedaba en el plato, la cocina pronto se encontró invadida por todo el equipo quienes exhaustos, comenzaron a devorar todo lo que encontraban.

-¿Tan mal fue?-preguntó, elevando una ceja curioso y sonriendo divertido al ver a Clint casi atragantarse mientras peleaba con Thor por la última pieza del pollo-¿saben que hay más en el horno?

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti Tony?

El dios y el arquero ya estaban ahí, viendo quien conseguía más carne, Nat negó, y Bruce simplemente se sentó con un plato de sopa de verduras, nadie quería las verduras.

-No estuvo mal, aburrido, como siempre, Pepper me detuvo toda la mañana con un montón de papeleo, y la junta con el consejo fue...completamente de flojera, lo normal

-¿Y Steve?

-JARVIS dijo que estuvo bien

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-¡Thor esa es mi pieza!

-¿Pueden dejar de actuar como niños?-pidió Natasha, Clint ahora tratando de derribar al rubio quien mantenía el plato de comida en lo más alto que su brazo daba, lo cual era bastante

-¿Tony?

El silencio se asentó, las miradas giraron al rubio, Johnny aun tenia su pijama de pequeños iron man, descalzo y arrastraba la cobija roja, su cabello aplastado en un lado mientras se tallaba el ojo aun adormilado, el nombrado suspiró, lanzándoles una mirada molesta a los dos revoltosos antes de levantarse.

-Buenas tardes Johnny-sonrió burlón, pasando su mano por su cabello e intentando acomodarlo-¿descansaste? wow...

El rubio se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello suspirando ahora mas tranquilo.

-Tengo sueño

-Creí...-Bruce negó, no importaba-¿no quieres comer Johnny?

El nombrado negó, sus brazos cerrandose más entorno a Tony quien soltando un suspiro le abrazó, beso su mejilla y susurró algo que el resto no logro escuchar, antes de guiarlo y sentarle a su lado. Johnny se limitó a suspirar y se recostó en la mesa cerrando sus ojos ignorando al resto y disfrutando de las caricias que su Tony le hacia en su cabello.

Las cosas continuaron con normalidad, Thor y Clint regresando a su pelea mientras la platica entre Nat y Tony regresaba, Bruce se limito a comer y escuchar al resto, su mirada puesta en el rubio quien dormitaba.

-Steve no a regresado ¿cierto?

Tony calló, su mirada unos minutos en el rubio y negó.

-Desde el incidente, Grant y Johnny se han turnado-susurró-aunque...

-¿Aunque?

Lo pensó un momento, asegurándose que Johnny aun dormía se acercó a los otros dos.

-Me pareció ver a Steph en dos ocasiones

-¡Oh!

-Si...

Los tres sabían lo que eso significaba, si _ella_ estaba en la luz, significaba que Steve realmente estaba muy afectado.

-¿Qué hay del orfanato?

-Afortunadamente estaba durmiendo cuando la servidora llegó, le explique que estaba agotado tras...regresar de una misión, si me creyó o no, da igual, nos dio el permiso-sonrió-podríamos ir por el chico la próxima semana

-¿Y _ella_ lo sabe?

-Si bueno...-hizo una mueca-necesito hablar de eso...-negó-no eh tenido la oportunidad ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Lo lamento Tony-Nat se recargo en su silla-sabes que _ella_ y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien-se encogió de hombros

-¿Ha surgido el tema de tener hijos?-preguntó Bruce

-Eh...respecto a eso...-titubeó-no, honestamente nunca le pregunte, para ser sincero me sorprendí cuando Steve lo sugirió, ya saben...casi muero cuando lo dijo

Si, lo recordaban, el rubio simplemente había dicho "Quiero un hijo, Tony", y el nombrado se atraganto con la cerveza, habría terminado ahogado si no fuera por Thor y Bruce.

-Entonces ya sabes por donde comenzar-el científico sonrió

-¿Y si dice que no?

-Entonces no se como ayudar

-Vaya, gracias Banner-rodó los ojos

-Stephanie es complicada Tony, lo sabes-le recordó, algo que no era necesario-terminamos en discusión cada que está, y tú al final te pones de su lado, no hay mucho que hacer cuando le das la razón, en realidad cuando se trata de..._ellos_, nunca nos apoyas

Desvió la mirada, no es que se arrepintiera de ello, no mucho, un poco...tal vez, un 10%, 15% era mucho ¿no? se encogió de hombros.

-Veré después, hoy fue Johnny, nadie dice que mañana sea Grant o...Steve-aunque lo dudaba seriamente-si es Steph...-suspiró-recuérdenme tomar unas vacaciones ¿bien?

-Tony-Natasha rodó los ojos-eso lo dices siempre

"Señor, la señorita Potts le recuerda que tiene la reunión extraordinaria con los miembros del consejo"

Se cubrió el rostro, como cinco bocados a la comida y ya tenia más por hacer, bufó, su apetito usualmente era grande cuando su esposo entraba en estos... "episodios", pero por lo general poco era lo que podía comer, porque aparentemente su trabajo se había juntado y ni una taza de café podía tomar.

-De acuerdo...-se giró a sus compañeros-pueden...

-Descuida-Bruce se encogió de hombros-estará bien

-Lo tendremos distraído-aseguró Clint, la mitad de una pierna de pollo terminada, Thor se quedo con el resto, para disgusto del arquero-tú ve y salva el mundo

Rodó los ojos.

-Como sea

Tony se levantó, no sin antes besar la frente del rubio, y salió de ahí. Se encontró distraído como siempre, el resto discutía y ponía sobre la mesa todas sus preocupaciones, confiaba en que Pepper le haría un resume de esto, o JARVIS igual. Ahogo un bostezo y parpadeó tratando de alejar el sueño, recargó su cabeza en su mano, su vista vagando por su oficina, y ahora que lo pensaba bien podría cambiar el color, un poco de dorado y blanco no estaría mal, aunque técnicamente era la oficina de Pepper...nah, era su Torre al final de cuentas.

Las voces callaron cuando la puerta se abrió, se enderezó cuando vió a la persona que había interrumpido la tan "interesante" junta. El rostro de su esposo estaba ligeramente colorado, sus ojos llorosos y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Tony...

Suspiró levantándose de su asiento, ya debía de haberlo intuido, el _niño_ era listo y astuto, y cuando algo quería siempre lo conseguía, sin importar qué, más peligroso que Grant o Steph.

-Señores, creo que podremos dejar la reunión aquí

-Pero...

-¿Mañana continuamos?

Ya había cerrado la puerta antes de que obtuviera alguna respuesta, los brazos de Johnny le abrazaron soltando un silencioso sollozo.

-Vamos a casa pues

-Señor Stark

Su brazo se cerró en torno a la cintura del rubio evitando que se alejara, una de las secretarias se acercó a ellos, su mirada evitando verles, le tendió un sobre.

-Querida, sabes bien que odio recibir cosas, dásela a Pepper

-Pero señor Stark...

Agito una mano entrando al elevador, cuando las puertas se cerraron finalmente aflojo su agarre.

-Creí que los otros te cuidarían-susurró

-No quiero jugar con ellos, te quería a ti

-Por supuesto que si-susurró soltando un suspiro

No debido extrañarse que el piso se encontraba hecho un caos, el grupo en general estaba desesperado por encontrar al rubio...se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención, el alivio se reflejo en sus rostros, lo sabia, si Johnny hubiera dicho otra cosa que solo su nombre, habría un montón de cosas por explicar, o en su defecto, de ocultar, no quería que Grant interviniera y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a buscar personal.

-Tony, nosotros...

Levantó una mano deteniendo la disculpa de la pelirroja, no era su culpa después de todo, ni tampoco su obligación. Johnny rió divertido antes de separarse y tirar de su mano.

-¡Vamos a jugar Tony! ¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Rhodey fue quien entró a la habitación, por el rabillo del ojo le vió aunque continuó con la historia pasando una mano por el cabello rubio mientras Johnny terminaba por dormir, estaba agotado después de horas jugando.

-Hola

Sonrió de lado, dejando el libro a un lado.

-¡Hey! creí que llegarías más tarde

-Así era, hasta que...descubrí algo

Elevó una ceja curioso y preocupado ante el semblante serio del otro, un rápido vistazo al _niño_ antes de levantarse y seguirle fuera de la habitación.

-¿Rhod?

-Lo sabe

-¿Eh?

-El gobierno...-Rhodey lo tomo del brazo aleándolos de su habitación-escuche al general Ross hablar con el consejo, Fury también estaba ahí, sospechan de Steve

Tony negó, era imposible, el grupo había sido sumamente discreto y nadie, ademas de ellos, sabia de la situación, ni siquiera Pepper o Happy, de eso él se había encargado.

-No puede ser, ¿en qué...?

-No creo que sepan la verdad, pero pienso que...-titubeó-escuche que harían un examen

-¿Examen?

-Una serie de pruebas, será grupal para no levantar sospechas, harán todo tipo de exploraciones, no están seguros de que buscar, pero intentaran descubrir que esta mal con Steve

-¿Y Fury estuvo de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-ambos divisaron a Clint encaminarse a su habitación

-¿Sucede algo?

Intercambiaron una mirada, era necesaria que el grupo estuviera al tanto.

-Reúnelos, los alcanzare después

-Tony...

El nombrado negó, vería como le haría, pero necesitaban a Steve aquí, y si no era a él, entonces al Capitán América.

-Suerte

Vaya que si lo necesitaría, agradeció con una leve sonrisa y volvió dentro, soltó un suspiro encargándose en la puerta y pasando una mano por su rostro, esto seria complicado, después de todo no seria la primera vez que hiciera esto, y por supuesto que Johnny no estaría feliz. Tomo una respiración armándose de paciencia y se acercó a la cama, acarició la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Johnny?

Puede que no tuviera mucho tiempo dormido, pero nunca podría saber quien estaría al despertar, sabia como tratar a cada uno de ellos, pero no era adivino.

-¿Johnny? oye bebé...despierta cariño

Rió entre dientes al verle revolverse en la cama y taparse con la almohada, si, ese era su Johnny.

-Mi vida...vamos amor, necesito que despiertes...

-¡No quiero!

Rodó los ojos, pequeño niño descarado.

-Vamos, vamos, ya despertaste...

Johnny soltó un grito cuando se vió atacado por un montón de cosquillas.

-¡Estoy despierto! ¡Despierto! ¡To-ny! ¡Ba-asta!

Rió, beso su frente y aquellos ojos azules traviesos le miraron.

-Hola

-Hola-permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, solo observando antes de que Tony finalmente decidiera hablar-oye cariño...

Pero si Johnny no era tonto, sabia que cuando el otro ponía aquella expresión mortificada y comenzaba con un "oye", significaba lo que él tanto odiaba, su ceño se frunció, cruzando sus brazos y volteó el rostro.

-No

-Johnny

-¡No quiero!

Si, seria muy difícil, el _niño_ giró por completo y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Por favor solo...

-¡No! ¡No me quieres!

-No digas eso Johnny, sabes que te adoro, eres mi pequeño niño y...

-¡No es cierto!

Tony retrocedió cuando el rubio le miró, desafiante y molesto, sus ojos cristalinos. ¡Oh no! él odiaba que llorase, en su opinión ya habían sido suficientes lágrimas por ese día.

-Ven aquí

El _niño_ no necesito un asegunda invitación, acomodado en su regazo abrazándose a él y ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-Johnny...

-Ya sé-susurró con voz quebrada-soy muy chiquito para entender cosas de adultos

-Sabes muy bien que no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario, ya te dije, eres mi _niño_ consentido y te amo mucho, pero en ocasiones es necesario que...

-Steve no quiere salir

Por supuesto que lo esperaba, cabeceó.

-¿Qué me dices del Cap?

Johnny lo pensó un minuto, se encogió de hombros.

-No le importa realmente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno...-dudó-Grant intenta convencer a todos de...-el castaño gruñó, y el cuerpo entre sus brazos tembló encogiéndose-Tony...

-Quiere el control ¿cierto?

-Tengo miedo...si Grant toma el control los demás no van a dejarme salir, tampoco a Steve y seguramente Cap y Grant estarán peleando...

-¿Qué me dices de Steph?

-Ella estará del lado de quien le permita salir

Lo bueno de Johnny es que al ser un _niño_, era fácil sacarle información, no es que él no supiera, pero era menos cauteloso que el resto, y aparentemente era en quien más confiaba para pedir ayuda.

-¿Crees que lo logre?

-Grant es inteligente-Johnny asintió-podría hacerlo...¡No quiero estar encerrado! ¡Tony!

Mierda, olvidaba la fuerza con la que el rubio contaba, y agradeció que Johnny lo recordara porque rápidamente aflojo su agarre.

-Tranquilo, escucha...-hizo una mueca-te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque regreses-sus ojitos azules le miraron con temor-no podría estar lejos de mi niño por mucho tiempo al final de todo ¿sabes?

-Pero...

-Yo me encargare de Grant ¿esta bien?

-Pero si Grant convence al resto...

-Dudo mucho que logre convencer al Cap, no voy permitir que los encierre, te lo prometo, me encargare de él y Steph

-Tony...

¿Por qué presentía que lo que iba a decir no le agradaría?

-¿Johnny?

-Hay uno más

-¿Cómo?

-Eso...-el niño miró a su al rededor antes de acercarse a su oido y susurra-hay uno nuevo, pero el resto no quiere que sepas

Parpadeó, habría esperado todo menos..._esto_.

-¿Sabes...?

-Fue aquel día, en la fiesta

Temió lo peor.

-¿El chico tiene algo que ver?

-Sip-creyó que era bueno cuando le sonrió-es agradable, me gusta

-Ya...¿sabes su nombre?

-No, aun no tiene, esta esperando cuando el chico venga ¿cuándo llega?

Tragó, con la noticia de Rhodey estaba dudando si el tramite seria rápido y fácil.

-Johnny, necesito al Cap ¿puedes?

El niño suspiró rendido.

-Esta bien, pero prometes que...

-Por supuesto-le sonrió-y te aseguro que te llevare a la feria ¿qué tal suena eso?

Un pequeño pico en sus labios y Johnny se alejo, le vió cerrar sus ojos, antes de volver a abrirlos, solo para esta ocasión, encontrarse con una mirada completamente diferente, más segura, astuta, analítica.

-Hola Cap

-Stark  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	3. Capitán América

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3 **

-¿Qué me dices de los doctores?

-Confidencial ¿JARVIS no ha podido acceder?

-Aparentemente-Tony suspiró-decidieron mantener todo en papel, no hay nada, ya busque en todos lados, incluso en los supuestos archivos secretos...de hecho-hizo una mueca-encontré otras cosas que habría deseado no encontrar...pero el punto no es ese ¿no? es decir...

-¿Qué tal están las cosas aquí?

Tony habría preferido hablar de otra cosa que no fuera _eso_, se volvería loco, en algún momento, claro que si...solo era cuestión de tiempo y entonces a quien detendrían seria a él en lugar de a Steve...no era mala idea ahora que lo pensaba. Soltando un bufido, hizo un ademan con su mano figurando un avión ascendiendo, antes de caer.

-¿Tan mal?-Rhodey elevo una ceja-creo que...

-Si bueno, yo también...comienzo a sospechar que hay algo _más_

-¿Crees que no fue solo...?

-Creo que Grant ya tiene el control, solo que finge no hacerlo

-¿Y Steve?

Podía entender el miedo en su amigo, él también estaba algo...no asustado, pero no tenia idea de como sentirse, sentimientos encontrados entre la culpa y alivio, entre el pesar y...conocía a Grant, o al menos mejor que nadie y, por lo tanto sabia, no dejaría a Steve ni a Johnny salir, con el Cap era...un dolor de cabeza.

"Señor, el agente Barton solicita...necesitan su presencia en el gimnasio"

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos...?

Salieron del taller, honestamente no tenia ganas de lidiar con Grant y el Cap, de hecho podía asegurar, eran una de las pocas veces en las que preferiría dar media vuelta y regresar cuando todo pasara...desgraciadamente era el único que podía lidiar con esos dos sin resultar herido en el proceso.

-Grant a salido tres veces en esta semana, después de Johnny, el Cap permaneció en la luz...pero como siempre, toda decisión que tome tiene que ser discutida con el resto

-Ha sido difícil entonces

El castaño resopló.

-Eso es poco, ayer literalmente tuvimos que quitárselo a Clint de encima, Thor tuvo que golpearle incluso

-Tony...-el moreno negó-eso es...digo, se que Grant y Clint no son...los mejores amigos, nadie es su amigo, pero ¿realmente?

No hubo respuesta, Rhodey vio al castaño tomar una respiración, como si lo que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta fuera peor que una junta de consejo, antes de abrir. Bueno, quizá se equivocaba, esto era mucho mas que una simple junta, o quizá que uno de los problemas en los que Grant se involucraba.

-Podría ser peor

Se giró, sorprendido y aterrado ante el comentario, pero es que...Thor trataba de alejar al soldado quien con fuerza sujetaba el cuello del arquero mientras Natasha sujetaba sus manos, Bruce incluso estaba ahí, seguro no faltaba mucho para que Hulk apareciera.

-Cap...

Tony parecía como la madre del grupo, en cuanto su voz se escucho en el gimnasio, todos se detuvieron, vio al soldado mirarle, antes de bajar la mirada y con un rápido movimiento se alejó del arquero y el resto, Clint comenzó a toser una vez se vio libre del agarre.

-¡Tony!

Sorpresa. El castaño pudo jurar ver por un momento a _su_ Steve, antes de enderezarse con aquella mirada neutra.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Bruce detuvo a la pelirroja, no era para menos, prácticamente estaba exigiendo saber que sucedía cuando fue él el culpable...

-Cap ¿vienes?

Tony miró al grupo por un momento, antes de recibir un asentimiento por parte del dios y salir seguido del soldado.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-¿Y tú?-Tony no le miró-¿tienes algo que decir?

Parecía como si el Capitán tratara de recordar algo que hubiera pasado por alto...su mente buscando cualquier información valiosa que Stark necesitara para...suspiró.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-¿En serio no sabes?

El Capitán soltó un nuevo suspiro antes de detenerse, vio al castaño junto a la puerta de su habitación...desvió la mirada.

-No recuerdo mucho, Barton...él hablo algo acerca de una nueva táctica y...-negó

-Así que es eso...-esto era mas preocupante de lo previsto-creí que...podías ver todo incluso...

-Grant esta decidido

-¿Y vas a decirme...?

-Ahórratelo Tony-el tono de voz frío y neutro se escucho

No fue una sorpresa, sonriendo de lado el castaño abrió la puerta y le indico al rubio entrar.

-Cuando estes decidido a decirme tus planes y no tratar de matar al equipo, hasta entonces estarás aquí, y vuelve a destrozar la habitación Grant, ya sabes, soy millonario y no importa, pero olvídate de que duerma aquí, incluso si no lo haces

-¿Y si no quiero?

-La facilidad que tienes para salir solo confirma mis sospechas ¿desde cuando Johnny dejo de tener el control?-elevo una ceja curioso-desde la fiesta ¿o antes? quizá cuando pasó lo de Hydra ¿no? ¿con el _Soldado_?-vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, tan solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente-si vas a ayudar a Barnes, al menos abstente de fingir engañarme ¿de acuerdo? ¿o es que ya olvidaste que tengo ojos en todas partes? serás un excelente agente de Hydra, pero yo soy un genio, igual si sales no regreses apestando a sangre, ya me canse de eso

-Capitán América-

Era apenas una sombra, no había nada concreto...hasta que pasó. Su primera aparición fue en aquel avión, decidido a recuperar al amigo de_ Stevie_, al sargento Barnes, Bucky. Desde entonces fue que estuvo presente, siempre al mando, mientras el _niño_ le dejase.

Batalla tras batalla, pelea, combate, muerte...el deber de un soldado.

La lucha por su país.

El Capitán América.

El ídolo de una nación.

Soportaba los desvelos, la angustia, el dolor, el estrés, el trauma. Cada noche escuchando los cañones, las explosiones, los gritos, _todo_, todo lo que Stevie quería hacer, pero no podía. Se convirtió en el Capitán de los cuatro, cuidaba de ellos, procuraba mantenerlos al margen de la situación, conscientes de lo frágiles e inocentes que eran, era su deber.

Podía recordar claramente las veces que tuvo que discutir con Johnny, el niño quería salir después de meses encerrado, Stevie siempre tratando de mantenerse al margen, mantener la calma y ser positivo, relajarse, pero era una guerra, no había nada de eso, no había calma, no había tranquilidad, no había alegría, no lo entenderían.

Y funcionó, por muchos meses funcionó, incluso cuando, en varias ocasiones tuvo que darle el pase a Stevie para que se encontrara con Carter, no le agradaba, pero Stevie era feliz, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer...su error. Stevie no le despertó, creyó poder con el papel del buen soldado, terminaron prisioneros, y ahí, ahí la prosperidad entre ellos terminó.

-Grant

-¡Ah! me preguntaba cuando el buen Capitán América vendría

_Steven_ se encontraba durmiendo, siempre que la noche llegaba era cuando le permitían salir, después de todo no hacia nada más. Se encontraba...¿cómo explicarlo? la mente de Steven era única, en el centro había una hermosa salita con colores claros aunque los muebles eran algo viejos y desgastados, a su al rededor, la puerta de cada uno de ellos, sus "habitaciones".

Johnny y Steve dormían en ese momento, Stevie leía a unos pocos pasos de ellos mientras Stephanie escarmenaba su cabello rubio (típico de ella) igual de coqueta y presumida (ni como culparle), su atención se centró en Grant, tenia esa sonrisa presumida que en otro momento le habría causado un escalofrío, ya le conocía.

-Vi las posibilidades

-¿Tú?-Grant elevó una ceja, recargándose en la sala donde se encontraba y cruzando sus brazos-y por supuesto JARVIS no te ayudo

Gruño, apretando los puños.

-Eso no importa, hice los cálculos ¡terminaras matándonos!

-Por favor _Capitán_

-Por favor nada, Grant, Hydra...

-Hydra nos ayudara, y con el Soldado del Invierno...

-No

Grant bufó, levantándose con molestia y encarándolo.

-¿Por qué no, "señor justicia"?

-Ambos sabemos porque no

-Tony...

-¡No! ¿O es que acaso ya no lo amas?

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Cuida tu lenguaje

-¡A la mierda el puto lenguaje! Amo a Tony igual que el resto

-¡Oh! ¿en serio?

-Escucha Rogers

-No, escúchame tú a mi-se acercó, sus rostros a pocos centímetros-si algo le sucede a Tony y al niño...

-¿Qué niño?

-Sabes de quien hablo, Steve hablo con todos y estuvimos de acuerdo

-Yo jamás apoye eso

-No, porque interfería en tus planes

-¿Y cuál...?

-Sabes, que Steven también lo quiere, y si él...

-No sabra nada...

El Capitán sonrió con burla, dando un paso atrás.

-Estas olvidando una cosa Grant

-¿En serio?

-Tú, por mucho poder que tengas, no eres el principal ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-A diferencia tuya, yo no soy...

-Lo eres, por mucho que Hydra experimentara con Steven, tú eres uno de nosotros, entonces, si Steven desea, tú podrías dejar de existir

¡Oh! le fascinó ver el miedo en sus ojos, el terror, claro, siempre creyendo superior que el resto.

-No lo haría

-A diferencia del resto Steven tiene más poder y control cuando desea, si así quiere no dudara en pedirle a uno de nosotros en salir y pedirle a Stark que le ayude, y conociéndole él no dudara, así que, cambia tu estrategia, busca una manera de no matarnos, y con eso incluyo a Stark, encuentra una forma donde no salgamos lastimados, y si tanto amas a Stark, dile la verdad

-¿Y crees que me culpara solo a mi?

-En primer lugar, ¿quién A. es el "líder en Hydra" y B. sabe todos los secretos?

-Eres un cabrón de mierda

Lo hubiera golpeado, si por el rabillo del ojo no hubiera visto la cabeza de Steve asomarse, sus ojos rojos por el llanto y unas enormes ojeras se vislumbraban en su rostro, Grant se giró, Steve los vislumbro...palideció, antes de volver a entrar y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Cobarde

-¡Grant!

El nombrado le resto importancia, dejándose caer en su asiento molesto...resopló.

-Quiero algo a cambio

-Si serás...¿qué quieres?

No podía esperar nada bueno de su parte, nunca podría. Grant sonrió de aquella manera presumida y victoriosa.

-Estarás de mi lado cuando...

-No

-Entonces olvídate de hablar con Tony

-¿Estas loco? nos afectara a todos

-¿Y por qué no le dices tu entonces?

-Solo piénsalo Grant, si tu le dices, quizá y te perdone, Stark no quiere verte ni en pintura después de lo sucedido, y menos cuando le mentiste de la misión pasada con tu encuentro con Barnes

-Barnes, era tu amigo ¿lo olvidas?

-El Sargento Barnes era un buen aliado, Bucky Barnes era amigo de Stevie y Buck era de Johnny, ahora sádico soldado, mueve tu trasero y ve a pedir disculpas, y si Stark quiere que sea de rodillas tú lo harás

-Eso no suena tan mal, Capitán

-¡Hijo de...!

Grant esquivo el golpe del otro, antes de alejarse riendo mientras se iba, sacar de quicio al Capitán América era un gran pasatiempo.

-Capitán-él no solía maldecir, pero con Steph su paciencia era mínima-Capitán...

-Te escucho Steph, te escucho-volteo a verla

-Si usted y Grant han terminado de...coquetear-se contuvo de rodar los ojos-me gustaría saber cuando podré...

-No por ahora Steph

¡Oh! le vio enderezarse ofendida, su sonrisa fue tan falsa como la amistad entre Grant y él, veía el drama.

-Perdón, pero...creo haber escuchado que...

-Escuchaste bien...Stephanie, no saldrás por ahora

Cerró los ojos cuando la chica tiró el cepillo al suelo iniciando, lo que ella aseguraba no ser un berrinche.

-¡Estoy hasta de tener que esperar por su maldita autorización Capitán! no soy una niña para pedir permiso como si...

-Steph...

-¡Estoy rodeada de idiotas! ¡tanta testosterona me afectara la cabeza! ¡¿por qué ustedes pueden tener a Tony y yo no?!

-Le disparaste a Natasha con un propulsor del traje de Tony...

Stevie palideció al percatarse de hablar en voz alta y trato de ocultarse tras el libro que leía evitando la mirada furiosa de la chica.

-¡Tu cállate niñato!

-¡Steph! esa no es una...

-¡Me importa poco si es una actitud digna o...!

-¡No vas a salir y punto!

-¡Pruébame!-Steph dió una patada al suelo-voy a estar con Tony y ninguno de ustedes idiotas podrá detenerme

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una promesa

Se dejo caer en la silla junto a él, podía lidiar con bombas y enemigos...no con locas enamoradas obsesivas.

-¿Crees que lo haga?-Stevie preguntó con cierta duda y temor

-Conociéndola, sí-apretó el puente de su nariz-y es por eso que no me gustan las mujeres

-La agente Carter te agradaba

-Agradar y gustar son dos cosas diferentes Stevie

-Si...tienes razón...-sonrió-Tony me gusta, él me entiende, como Bucky

-Stark es una persona única

-Si...nos ama, aunque Grant siempre le de dolores de cabeza

-Aun no conoce a Steven

-Lo sé...pero si lo hiciera, seguro lo amaría, Steven debería salir mas a menudo, conocer a Tony, sabe como es él, jamas lo dañaría

-No hay que presionarle

-¿Cap?-levantó la mirada, observándolo dudar-¿crees que soy mala persona si...?

-Creo que no eres el único, pero...concuerdo

-Somos egoístas

El Capitán desvió al mirada, culpable.

-Solo protegemos a Steven

-Pero...

Sí, lo sabia, el día en que Steven saliera a la luz, era casi seguro que seria el momento en que todos desaparecieran, cuando estuviera...curado.

-¿Crees que suceda?

Su mirada se dirigió a la nueva puerta que se estaba formando, justo a un lado de la de Steve, el letrero en esta aun en blanco, la puerta igual al resto al inicio, desvencijada y agrietada, cuando la nueva identidad tuviera nombre, ésta cambiaria, arreglada a su gusto y con su nombre en el centro.

-No creo que sea pronto

Steve volteó a ver la nueva puerta, sonrió nada culpable o arrepentido.

-Bien

¡Oh! pero que sucedía, esta no era la actitud de un buen soldado...no era digno ni justo...podía ser egoísta por un momento, y al igual que el resto, tampoco quería alejarse de Stark, nadie lo ayudaba en combate como él, sincronizados a la perfección, cuidándose mutuamente, los mejores compañeros de batalla. Él no quería perder eso.

¿Qué pensaria el mundo de él?

Era el Capitán América...merecía ser egoísta por una sola vez, y Iron man lo valía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	4. Stephanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que advertir, que puede ser algo...delicado esta parte, no es como si entrara en detalle, pero ya saben, con eso de que todo el mundo es sensible y las reglas y eso, pf! bueno, mi tarea ya esta ;)

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

Despertó, estaba sola, pero al parecer Grant había arreglado las cosas puesto que el lado junto a ella aun estaba algo tibio y las sabanas revueltas, sonrió, levantándose rápidamente...¡Oh! ella iba a matar a esa copia barata de Rogers por esto. Trato de no pensar mucho en el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, y caminando en esta ocasión un poco mas lento se dirigido al baño. Ella iba a degollar a ese idiota...aunque pensándolo bien, ya podía imaginarse todo lo que Tony y ella podrían hacer en la noche, eso subió su ánimo.

"¿Señorita Steph?"

JARVIS era tan inteligente, no por nada su Tony lo había creado.

-Buen día J

"Buenos días señorita Steph, el señor Stark se encuentra en la cocina junto al resto del equipo"

-¿Esa pelirroja teñida esta ahí?

"La gente Romanoff se encuentra con el doctor Banner en el laboratorio"

-Bien-al menos la pelirroja valoraba su vida, hizo una mueca al ver todas las marcas en su cuerpo, o al menos las que aun quedaban...-estúpidos cabeza hueca ¿es qué olvidan que estoy aquí?-gruño molesta tirando del cabello corto, maldijo al Capitán porque de todos, no dudaba en arreglarse una vez estaba ahí, claro, como era la única chica que se las arreglara como fuera-J hazme un favor y no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí

"Como usted diga"

-¿Tony agrando mi armario?

"El señor Stark mando agrandar su vestidor días después de que lo hubiera solicitado, también agrego algunas piezas de..."

-Esta bien, lo veré por mi misma...

"A excepción de eso, sus cosas continuan tal y como las dejo"

Sus ojos brillaron cuando abrió la segunda puerta junto al baño, la primera era el vestidor que Tony compartía con el resto, por eso lo amaba, por que a diferencia del resto entendía que necesitaba su espacio, y, que a comparación de ellos, necesitaba más espacio para todas sus cosas.

¿Qué escogería hoy? Desde luego su atención se centro en su peluca favorita, en caso de emergencias, como esta, y también, porque después de una acalorada discusión con el resto, acordó en, si deseaba cambiar de color su cabello, para eso existían las pelucas. Hombres.

¿Vestido o falda? ¿pantalón? ¿blusa? ¡oh! tenia mucho por ver, y aun faltaban los zapatos y que joyas iba a usar ¿debía arreglarse como si fuera a salir? o solo como un domingo ¿qué día era hoy?

Eso de ocultarse para darle una sorpresa a Tony fue difícil una vez vio los atuendos nuevos, los zapatos y...¡pero miren ese collar!

-Stephanie-

-Iniciaran con Thor y Barton, después ira Bruce y Natasha, y al último ustedes dos, Fury también dijo algo acerca de un nuevo integrante

-¿Un nuevo integrante?

Rhodey asintió, sin despegar la mirada del informe que había tomado "prestado" de las oficinas de Fury, aunque ahora dudaba que el hombre lo había hecho a propósito.

-¿Cómo hará Steve la prueba, Tony? ¿Tony?

-Perdón ¿decías?

Clint rodó los ojos y se levanto para ir por un poco mas de jugo, Thor negó divertido mientras Rhodey se limitaba a suspirar, era imposible no ver los chupetones en el cuello del castaño y uno que otro rasguño en sus brazos, no tenían que ser genios para saber que había sucedido, ademas del brillo en sus ojos era evidencia suficiente para entender que Grant y él se habían reconciliado la noche pasada ¿podía ser definitivo?

-Puedes, por un momento, ¿bajar de tu nube y prestar atención a lo que digo?

-Dijiste algo de Fury, un integrante nuevo y que Steve y yo seriamos los últimos en pasar a los examines-sonrió guiñándole un ojo-te escuche

Rhodey resopló, volviendo su atención a los papeles.

-Aun necesito que Steve regrese, mientras no lo haga es un poco difícil poder arreglarme con el Cap y Grant

-Necesitaremos a los tres para ver el plan a seguir, suerte que esto será dentro de dos meses ¿qué paso con la adopción?

Tony se encogió de hombros levantándose dispuesto a servirse otra taza de café.

-Estoy en eso, no es tan fácil ni rápido

-¿En serio? me sorprende que no usaras tus influencias

-Ja ja ja que gracioso, no quiero levantar sospechas

-Así levantaras mas sospechas Tony

-Barton tiene razón-Thor opinó-sueles presumir de tu dinero, creo que el director Fury pronto sospechara

-Si es que no lo hace ya

-Bueno, gracias por el apoyo, en serio chicos, los adoro

-Buenos días

-¡Brucie! tu si me apoyas ¿cierto?

-¿Y ahora que?-Natasha rió divertida ante el "drama" del castaño-¿te portaste mal Tony?

-Yo siempre me porto bien para que lo sepas Natasha

-¡Oh si! por supuesto, como olvidarlo

Nadie dijo nada cuando la pelirroja saludo al castaño con un beso en la mejilla, desde que vivían juntos poco a poco el grupo se estaba acomodando a este nuevo estilo de vida, volviéndose más unidos, una familia. Entonces, si la pelirroja decidía saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla una mañana, ¿por qué había que extrañarse?

Tony sonrió, ocultando una sonrisa tras su taza y dando un trago al café...el liquido oscuro terminó bañando al arquero cuando el castaño prácticamente escupió una vez su mirada se poso en la figura en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Qué carajo Stark!

-¿St-teph?

La atención ahora en la nombrada, Grant...no, Steve...Stephenie, vestía un pantalón blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, una playera oscura sin mangas que pertenecía a Tony con el logo de AC/DC, unos converse y su cabello suelto con un ligero toque de maquillaje, debía usar gloss porque sus labios tenían cierto brillo.

Tony amaba cada una de las personalidades de Steve, pero sin duda, Stephen era...a quien temía, no lo malinterpreten, pero es que...ella lograba provocar un revoltijo en su estomago, sus emociones siempre en montaña rosa y sus pensamientos...había un corto circuito en su cerebro porque cuando sus ojos lo miraba, todo lo que ella dijera era sin duda, verdad.

Tragó, la mirada en sus ojos azules era algo...como un toque entre Steve, Grant y Jonny, como si se hubieran fusionado y tenia como resultado a Steph, y era...era...

Steph por supuesto solo miraba a la pelirroja, si las miradas matasen esa tonta estaría en el mismísimo centro de la tierra, no, que decía, seria polvo. Apretó los dientes, ella odiaba, no, detestaba que Tony, si, que Tony estuviera junto a _ella_, Romanoff ni siquiera debía estar en la torre, no a más de tres mil kilómetros de SU Tony, y si se podían más, _mejor_.

-¿Steph?

Tres pasos, y Tony se encontró acorralado contra la estufa mientras los labios de Stephanie lo devoraban, los celos eran evidentes y la taza con café se estrello contra el suelo cuando el castaño necesito sostenerse de algo.

La conocían, tan diferente a todos los demás, bueno quizá lo caprichosa y celosa lo compartía con Johnny, pero en una forma un poco más...extrema, El carácter de Stephanie y Natasha era peor que el del Cap y Tony en un principio, polos opuestos, o mejor dicho, celos de mujer por la atención del millonario ¿Natasha podría estar celosa de Steph?

Tony fue, lo mas delicado que pudo, separando a la rubia tomando una respiración profunda, después de un tiempo era obvio que Steph fuera tan...demandante.

-Oye Steph...

-¿Me extrañaste?

El castaño parpadeo, confundido un poco por la actitud tan infantil y alegre que desprendía ahora, cuando tan solo unos minutos después parecía como si tuviera a un dragón furioso a punto de devorarlo...negó con una sonrisa, realmente _los_ Rogers iban a matarle.

-Sabes que si, solo...

-¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?

¡Oh dios bendito! Stephanie se alejó, con un puchero y sus ojos brillosos, bipolar, en eso sin duda podían coincidir todos y cada una de las personalidades de Steve.

-No, no, no...Steph es...claro que si, solo que no creí...

-¡Qué! ¿esperabas al Cap? ¡Qué tal Grant! ¡Claro! no aparezco por días y te olvidas de mi para irte con esta...

-Relájate rubia-Natasha rodó los ojos ante el drama y se sentó entre Rhodey y Thor, el lugar mas alejad de Stephanie, no le temía, pero se conocía para saber que una insinuación como tal y le golpearía a ver si así se acomodaba su cerebro...-Stark solo tiene ojos para ustedes

-¡Tu no te metas pelirroja teñida!

-Pelirroja...

-De acuerdo, Steph amor, ¿qué quieres de desayuno?

Tony se alejo con la rubia mientras recitaba la lista de todos los platillos preferidos de ésta dejando a Thor y al resto que se encargara de detener a Natasha y que comenzara una pelea.

Lidiar con cada Rogers era un reto, Johnny era un niño, niño mimado y caprichoso que lo único que deseaba en todo momento era la atención del castaño, pero odiaba, en toda la extension de la palabra, a Virginia. Grant por el contrario detestaba a Clint, que no apareciera el hombre porque no dudaba en matarle, ejem, lo habían visto muchas veces. El Capitán...bueno, ese, por increíble que resultase, odiaba a Nick Fury, ¿razón? porque por su culpa, Tony estaba en constante peligro cada que lo enviaba de misión, si, pero como buen soldado e inferior, mantenía la compostura. ¿Steve? ¡oh! ese hombre era un pan de dios, pero que no los engañe su buena actitud y cara de ángel, la persona a la que detestaba era, obviamente, Bruce Banner ¡¿por qué tenia que llevarse a Tony al laboratorio cada que lo necesitaba?! pasando horas incluso días encerrados. Y al final, al final teníamos a Stevie, el chico, por que si, continuaba siendo un adolescente atrapado en los años cuarenta, pero que gracias a Tony se iba adaptando a esta época (como con el resto), él odiaba a los bravucones y matones, defendiendo al indefenso...con el no había tanto problema, ayudaba a Bruce con Hulk y pasaba tiempo con Clint jugando cartas, con Nat siempre disfrutaban de un entrenamiento y con Thor...escondiendo su martillo porque era divertido ver al dios angustiarse cuando Mjolnir no acudía a su llamado, si, el más relajado de todos.

-Maldia rubia oxigenada

-¡Oh si! serán unos días entretenidos

-¡Clint!

-¡Vamos Bruce! no puedes culparme

-Claro, como ahora nadie intentara matarte cada dos por tres

-¡Hey! ya quiero ver cuando Stephanie te grite por robar la atención de su _Tiny-Tiny_

El grupo hizo una mueca, hablado en voz baja porque no querían atraer la atención de la loc-cof-rubia. Stephanie le había puesto ese apodo tan ridículo...que Rhodey juraba Tony odiaba a muerte siempre y cuando no fuera la rubia quien le llamara a así.

_Con ella es diferente Rhod, es mi reina ¿por qué no consentirla?_

Tonto loco enamorado, pero solo un loco estaría con otro peor.

-Bien-Bruce suspiró-hemos perdido a Tony

El castaño estaba en su mundo con Steph, ignorando a todos e incluso, a JARVIS quien le trataba de recordar que tenia una reunión con la señorita Potts- ¡Oh! a diferencia de Natasha, Steph Amaba a Virginia, suponían que entre rubias se entendían...o quien sabe, tal vez porque la secretaria le acompañaba cada que Tony no podía ir con ella de compras, tardando horas y horas, o sino, dándole una de las tarjetas negras del castaño para que saliera a divertirse en los que Tony se desocupaba...lo que fuera, eran como BFF.

-Bueno, si Potts viene, dudo que hoy convenza a Steph de dejar a Tony irse

-¿Una apuesta?

Clint y Rhodey se sostuvieron la mirada...sonrieron.

-15 porque Tones termina yendo

-20 porque Steph no lo deja

-y 30 porque Virginia le dará una tarjeta-concluyo Natasha sonriendo

-Crei que no...

-Necesito apostar para que mi humor baje ¿y bien? ¿apuesta?

-Stephanie-

Bufó, dejo la pulsera a un lado y probo con la otra.

-¡Oh! esa es especial señorita-el hombre que le atendía le sonrió-los diamantes tienen un valor aproximado de 3 mil cada uno

-¿Solo 3 mil?-que decepción, la aparto ante la mirada incrédula del hombre-¿no tiene algo más...?

-¿Stephanie?

Giró, sonriendo cuando vio a Sharon.

-¡Shar!

La rubia le sonrió acercándose y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hace mucho no te veía ¿dónde has estado? supe por Steve que estabas fuera, pero no se, por cierto, ¿lo has visto? la última vez que lo vi fue tras la misión en...

-¿Qué te parece este?

Sharon era genial, la comprendía perfectamente, lastima que estaba obsesionada con el Cap y también, Tony la odiaba. ¡Ja! si _ellos_ eran celosos, no conocían a su genio, el hombre era tan celoso que el hecho de saber que alguien los miraba por más tiempo del debido...¡dios! con ella era peor, y era una de las cosas que amaba, la protegía como el mayor tesoro existente, lo que siempre deseo, después del horror que años atrás vivió.

Miró su reloj, dos horas exactas, Tony ya habría salido de su reunión.

-No me gusta ninguno ¿Shar me acompañas?

Dejo todo, y tomando las tres bolsas de ropa nueva, salieron de ahí. Había extrañado esto, platicar con alguien que le entendiera, Virginia era diferente, aunque últimamente comenzaba a sospechar que la relación entre Tony y ella era...diferente, sabia que el castaño jamás la engañaría, a ninguno de ellos, pero Potts era otra cosa.

-¿Cómo sabes si alguien esta enamorado de...una persona?

Sharon corto su anécdota donde había terminado denunciando un restaurante porque la comida era un asco, y dirigir su mirada a la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, creo...creo que...no le digas a nadie, pero creo que Virginia...

-¿Qué no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Creí que Steve te contaba todo, pero bueno, supongo que los viajes son mejores que escuchar chismes-Sharon sonrió-se dice que Stark y Virginia están saliendo, se rumora de una futura boda...

Stephanie solía preguntarse, si en algún momento realmente tendría una amiga, o solo seria un medio para con el Capitán, no es que creyera ciegamente que Virginia o Sharon eran sus mejores amigas, aunque el resto pensara lo contrario, pero...¿algún día la verían como ella? estúpida historia falsa de la sobrina lejana de "Steve Rogers".

Era, la primera vez que agradeció ver las puertas de la Torre, no quería estar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar...Tony, necesitaba a Tony y...Tony siempre le ayudaba, era bueno con ella, lo único que la mantenía viviendo, él único que le entendía, que le protegía, que la amaba.

-¿Steph?

-Tengo que irme

El camino al pen-house fue bastante rápido, apenas se percato cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, su mirada recorrió la sala, elevó una ceja curiosa al ver a un nuevo chico sentado en uno de los sillones, Rhodey platicaba con él, se acercó.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Tony?

-Hola Steph, es bueno verte igual, ¿te fue bien en tu día?

Rodó los ojos, volteó a ver al hombre, piel oscura y ojos claros, hizo una mueca.

-¿Y tú?

-Él es Sam, Sam Wilson, Fury lo asigno para la iniciativa, le estaba comentando sobre ti...

-¿Sobre mi?¿y por qué? ¿para qué?

-Steph...

-No me importa, cuando veas a Tony dile que lo espero...sabes que, mejor no, iré a su taller, lo esperare ahí

-Como sea...-Rhodey tenia la intención de continuar con la platica...se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose aterrados antes de levantarse-¡Espera Steph!-le detuvo, alcanzándola a medio camino del pasillo-no puedes

-¿Disculpa?

-Tony esta ocupado, él y Bruce...

-¡Tony esta en el taller!

Rhodey se interpuso en el camino.

-Esta ocupado...

-¡Pero me prometio que cuando terminara su estúpida reunión estaría conmigo!

-Si, lo sé, pero...

-Aun lado coronel

Negando, Rhodey volvió a detenerle, cuidando como siempre, de no tocarla.

-Por favor Steph, Tony me pidió...

-Tony nunca te pide nada

-Solo dale una hora

-¡Le di dos horas!

-Entiendo, pero esto...

-¿Todo bien?-Clint llegó entonces, Thor detrás de él y Stephanie aprovecho para empujar a Rhodey y apresurarse a bajar...o esa fue la intención, cuando alguien le detuvo...

_-Veamos, que tan bueno es el Capitán América_

_-¿Realmente eres tan puro y bueno como dicen Capitán?_

_-¿Qué me dices de todo lo que hablan?_

-Sam...

_Las risas resonaban en sus cabeza, las bromas, los chistes, sus palabras, cada vez más obscenas y humillantes. _

-Ba-asta

-Sam suéltale

_-Tarde o temprano hablaras Capitán, siempre funciona_

-No-o...

-¡Sam suéltale!

_-¿Vemos que tan fuerte eres?_

-¡NO!

-¡JARVIS llama a Tony!

_-Bien que te gusta_

-¡Stephanie!

Parpadeó, girando el rostro encontrándose con la imagen más bella. Los ojos castaños le miraron, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

-Hey hermosa

-Tony

El calor del cuerpo contrario, los toques en su cabeza y el suave aroma de su colonia lograban tranquilizarle.

-Esta bien, tranquila, estoy aquí, duerme un rato, todo esta bien

-No te vayas

-Nunca, nunca cariño

-Stephanie-

-¿Cómo paso?

Tony levantó la mirada del rostro relajado de Stephanie, quien ahora dormía junto a él recostada en el sillón de tres piezas, su cabeza recargada en sus piernas, no había esperado que esto sucediera, no después de tanto tiempo, habían trabajado en ello, y por su reacción sabia, había sido un gran proceso.

-Queria ir a verte

El castaño suspiró, recargándose en el respaldo sin detener sus caricias en el cabello de la rubia.

-Debiste dejarla

-Crei...

-¡Sabes como es Rhod!-respiró hondo, no quería despertarla-lo que quiero decir...-bufó, desviando su mirada, con la mano libre se talló la sien recargándose en el brazo del sillón-3 meses Rhod, la conoces, y...-levanto la mirada ahora fijándose en Wilson-¿creí que te habían informado?

-Estaba en eso-Rhodey habló-sabe de Grant y Steve, le estaba comentando de Johnny cuando ella llegó

-Debiste comenzar por Steph, teniéndola aquí...-una rápida mirada a su hermano y regresó su atención al nuevo-¿me dirás que esto es normal?-con un movimiento de cabeza señalo a la rubia

Sam titubeó, no podían culparle por sentirse perdido y...con algo de miedo, había ayudado a varios veteranos, a esos soldados que terminaron con traumas, pero admitía que esta, era la peor vista.

-Solo para aclarar-Tony podía ver las conjeturas que el militar ya formulaba-el problema de Steve se remota a tiempo antes de entrar al ejercito

El moreno se giró, sorprendido ante las palabras.

-¿Cómo...?

-Supongo que estaban desesperados por encontrar un candidato...-Tony se encogió de hombros-añadamos que Steve es bastante bueno ocultando...todo

-¿Cuándo...cómo...?

-No quieres saber, y tampoco lo necesitas

-Podríamos...

Tony se detuvo, enderezándose con cuidado y mirando fijamente al hombre.

-No

-Stark...

-Wilson, tu no entiendes nada, llevas menos de una hora aquí, y ya estas...-negó-no opines si no sabes toda la historia, y ni se te ocurra mencionar algo al respecto frente a..._ellos_, por que te prometo que si alguno vuelve a...

-Tones...

-Solo termina de informarle Rhod-su atención regresó a Steph-no quiero un nuevo incidente

-No fue tan...mal

-No, pero seguro y un poco más y...basta ya, largo

-Stephanie-

Estaba aburrida, Tony se había ido hace solo cinco minutos, según no tardaría...¡dios! ¿qué tanto podía uno tardar en ir por una botella de agua? resopló, recargándose en la pared y observando al resto entrenar.

Odiaba esto, verles ahí, sin nada mejor que lanzarse golpes y patadas, lo peor es que al final terminaban sudorosos y apestosos...aunque a diferencia de ellos amaba ver a Tony entrenar, verle moverse, luchar era...¡Jesus! ¿había alguien mejor que Tony? No señores, nunca en la vida.

-Hola

Volteó, elevo una ceja al ver al nuevo integrante de los Vengadores, si el Cap lo viera, seguro ya lo estaría probando viendo que tan bueno era para el equipo, se alejo un poco, importándole poco si era muy obvia.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Puedo sentarme?

No era débil, y a pesar de que Tony y ella habían estado trabajando en su...problema, eso no significase que confiase en Sam Wilson, apenas toleraba al equipo...se encogió de hombros y regreso su mirada al resto, sonrió al ver a Romanoff recibir un golpe por parte de Barton.

Sam, viendo que no había problema, se sentó, dejando un espacio de treinta centímetros entre ellos, permitiéndole a...Stephanie, tener espacio entre ellos.

-Soy Sam, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, el grupo me puso al tanto...pero me gustaría...conocerte mejor, es decir-se apresuro a agregar al verle tensarse-no es lo mismo que me digan que te gusta el helado de chocolate, que odies los girasoles y que detestes a Romanoff solo...bueno, no sé, pero el punto es que...ahora que estaré aquí también ayudándoles, seria...

-El tuerto te envió-si no era estúpida-no creas que hablare contigo solo porque me haces ojitos y eres un "caballero"

-Yo no...

-Que no sea el Cap, no significa que no investigue por mi parte ¿crees que por ser mujer soy idiota?-resopló-por favor, sé lo que piensas, no serias el primero y créeme, me da igual, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, ninguno de nosotros, tenemos a Tony y es mas que suficiente, no necesito tu consuelo y lástima

-No te tengo lástima, solo quiero...

-Sí claro, a otra idiota con ese cuento-sonrió con burla-eres un hombre, todos son iguales, cabeza hueca, piensan solo con la cabeza de abajo y les importa un pito el resto, estúpidos cavernícolas. Creen que por tratar a una chica bien la primera vez estaremos dispuestas a todo-rodó los ojos-en tus sueños Wilson, ahora largo antes de que Tony venga-le lanzó una mirada ceñuda-déjame en paz ¿quieres?

Caramba, cuando le dijeron que la personalidad de _Stephanie_ era difícil, no pensó que fuera...así, definitivamente había sido lastimada gravemente, pero bueno, Steve en general había sido lastimado muy mal, tenia que suceder algo realmente traumático para que una persona terminara por desarrollar varias personalidades. Según el equipo, conocían 6, pero de acuerdo con Stark, podría haber más.

-Yo...

-Déjala Wilson-levantaron la mirada, Natasha y Clint estaban frente a ellos-es mejor que no te entrometas

-¡Qué! ¿celosa Romanoff?

La pelirroja la ignoró, no quería tener mas problemas, y con la adrenalina del entrenamiento no se detendría si Stephanie le retaba, se limitó a mirarla, antes de dar media vuelta, su error, o quizá lo hizo a propósito. Con todo lo sucedido en ese día, Steph lo último que iba a tolerar es que fuera ignorada, odiaba ser ignorada, todos lo sabían, y aunque no era fan de las multitudes y lo reflectores, si esperaba que por lo menos, supieran de su existencia...con lo sucedido con Sharon esa mañana y luego el flash back de como nació, que Romanoff le ignorara fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Se levantó de golpe, el resto detuvo sus actividades y la tensión reino, el arquero detuvo a Sam de acercarse, dos zancadas, y la rubia tiro del brazo de la espía. Nat bajo la mirada, la mano de la rubia le sujetaba con fuerza, la molestia poco a poco surgiendo, le miró.

-Suéltame

-Te hice una pregunta Natasha

Rhodey y Thor intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, ¿dónde estaba Tony?

-Y yo te di una orden

-No eres mi madre para ordenarme algo

-Steph...por favor solo...

-¡No te metas Barton!

-Déjala Clint-Natasha desistió de resistirse, sonrió con burla-es obvio que la niña mimada solo obedecerá a su_ papi_

-Nat...

Stephanie retrocedió, soltándola y dandole una mirada que hizo retroceder hasta el dios del trueno.

-Eres una idiota, es obvio que estas celosa

-¿De tí?-la espia se burló

-Claro, es obvio que te gusta Tony y estas celosa porque solo tiene ojos para mi y a ti ni muerta te hará caso

-No seas ilusa _Steph_, que querría yo con Stark

-¿Y ahora es Stark? ¿dónde esta el _Tony_, como siempre le dices?

Natasha resopló, dió media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¡Aléjate de Tony!

La espia agito la mano sin detenerse...

-¡Stephanie no!

-¡Nat cuidado!

La barra de pesas paso a centímetros de la pelirroja, estrellándose con la puerta de entrada al perder su objetivo.

-¡¿Estas loca?!

Step maldijo porque, había fallado. Estúpidas espías pelirrojas teñidas. Se cruzó de brazos con aquella sonrisa presumida, esperando el momento en que Romanoff dejara su teatro de "buena niña".

-¿Sabes porque Tony nunca se fijara en ti?

-Creo que es...-Rhodey intentó intervenir

-¡Por que nunca se fijaría en una asesina como tú!

-Por lo menos no fui el juguete de guerra favorito de Hydra

-¡Nat!

_Mierda._ Natasha deseo haberse callado, demasiado tarde. Tony estaría furioso porque, Stephanie no tenia más de un día, y ya había tenido un episodio con Wilson, y ahora esto.

-Yo...

-Y luego me preguntan porque te detesto-tragó, la mirada destrozada de Steph le calo hondo ¿es que había olvidado que era Steve también? su amigo Steve, el Cap, Johnny...-ojalá y Barnes se hubiera deshecho de ti aquel día

¿Sorpresa? ¿Impacto? ¿Qué tanto sabían los otros de ellos mismos?

-Felicidades agente Romanoff-se sobresaltaron, Tony se encontraba en la entrada, Bruce junto a él, dos botellas de agua en sus manos

-Tony...

-¡No quiero a nadie aquí mientras Steph este aquí! en especial tu Natasha ¿es que nunca terminaran su enemistad?

-Tony yo...

-No quiero verte

¿Enamorada? Tony era su amigo, pero aquellas palabras le dolieron peor que una bala, no amaba al castaño de esa forma, no le gustaba como algo más que mera amistad...¿o si? Lo cierto, es que verlo irse tras la rubia fue...un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, dolor y culpa...

-Por favor dime que Steph solo imagina

Se giró, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada del coronel Rhodey. Nat, no sabia que responder.

-Stephanie-

Nació, en una celda fría y sucia, denigrada solo para el disfrute de los hombres, el desahogo y su diversión. Ella soportaba, todo lo que Steven o alguno de los otros no podía, era el juguete sexual de Hydra, y cuando escapó, cuando creyó que era...libre, ilusa ella.

Capitán América y un cuerno.

Solo tardo dos meses en escapar.

Un enfermero, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, fue con el chisme. Los soldados se caracterizaban por ser rectos y correctos, quizá solo él. Miembro de los Comandos Aulladores, mejor dicho, juguete del ejercito Americano. Era un secreto a voces, y cuando Bucky o alguno de sus compañeros preguntaba, él simplemente callaba, no negaba o afirmaba nada, tampoco es como si al resto le importara tanto, después de todo siempre era el Cap quien se encontraba, y cuando la cosa pasaba ella aparecia, no, el Cap no sabia nada.

En cualquier acto sexual, no importaba qué, ella siempre estaba presente, y cuando Tony intentó algo con Steve, ella se presentó, sin falta alguna, como siempre solía ser. Nadie parecía prestar atención a eso, nadie se percataba, que el Capitán dejaba de estar presente para que Stephanie tomara su lugar, nadie, hasta ese día, Tony lo hizo.

Tony, el castaño los reconocía tan solo al ver sus ojos, él podía decir quien estaba presente con solo una mirada ¿cómo lo hacia? quizá morirían con esa duda, y no importaba, porque para ella era algo especial. Quizá fue ese momento en el que decidieron, cuando finalmente todos acordaron, decir la verdad.

Fue ella quien le dijo todo, fue ella la primera en acercarse, fue ella, con quien Tony comenzó a tratar. Había conocido bastantes hombres, y al principio temieron que, por el historial del castaño todo aquella calma y paciencia fuera solo un teatro, que equivocados. Todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron enamorados de Tony, la duda y el miedo desaparecieron cuando el resto los descubrió, se encontraban discutiendo porque Stephanie ya había estado bastante tiempo fuera...y Natasha llegó, la forma en que actuaba el rubio fue razón suficiente para alarmar a la pelirroja (cabe aclarar que vestía una peluca castaña y tenia dos vestidos en sus manos mientras se veía en el espejo)...Clint y Thor llegaron ante el ajetreo de la habitación del castaño, literalmente tuvieron que separar a Natasha de_ Steve_ (en ese momento Steph) porque el rubio le estaba tirando del cabello, Tony y Bruce llegaron minutos después, el genio corrió junto a su novia.

El secreto se revelo.

Hubo altas y bajas, hubo días buenos y malos, de todos, Steve era el mas afectado, con pesadillas, cada una diferente dependiendo de quien se encontraba, los traumas eran graves, pero estaban bien, Tony los quería por igual, los amaba, los cuidaba...y con horror, con gran horror Stephen descubrió que, ante el cuidado y cariño, Steven comenzaba a curarse.

No quería desaparecer, no podía pensar no volver nunca a ver aquellos ojos castaños y las miradas de amor y ternura que su compañero le daba, el cuidado que le otorgaba, cuando le defendía de todos, especialmente de Natasha y era...no podía. Fue un consenso, y aunque sabían que podría ser peligroso, se arriesgaron, Tony no conocía a Steven, y quizá, nunca lo haría.

-¿Steph?

Brincó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y tensándose ante el toque en su hombro...

-Soy yo, tranquila Steph

Se relajo, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo recargarse en el abdomen del castaño, sus brazos rodearon su cintura acercándolo a ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

-No, no, no...amor, eso no es verdad

Tony se agacho, limpiando sus mejillas y tratando, en vano, de detener el llanto en el que la rubia ya se encontraba, odiaba verla llorar.

-¡Nadie me quiere Tony!

Se cubrió el rostro y se alejo de su toque, nadie la quería, siempre era "Steph cállate" "Steph detente" "¡Steph largo!" "Steph es suficiente" estaba cansada de lo mismo, y por más que intentaba agradarles, nadie parecía verlo. Siempre que entraba a una habitación, la que fuera, podía ver las expresiones de fastidio o resignación, la sonrisa forzada de Pepper al verle, la sonrisa falsa de Sharon. ¿Amigas? nunca tuvo una, y al conocerlas ella solo...creyó que era por que no la conocían, con el paso de los meses esa idea fue desechada, pero no tenia contacto fuera de la torre, y no era idiota, quizá Romanoff no lo supiera, pero bien podía ver que estaba enamorada de Tony...

Se dejo abrazar, los brazos de Tony siempre eran cálidos, seguros, podía olvidar cualquier cosa, incluso los recuerdos...

_-Eres una zorra Cap_

_-Cap...no me parece un nombre adecuado ¿te imaginas? ¿correrme mientras grito el nombre de América?_

_Risas, burlas, el toque brusco en su torso mientras era despojado de sus ropas, su uniforme._

_-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre_

_-Por supuesto, nuestra zorrita necesita un nombre_

-¿Steph?-el llanto había cesado y el silencio que siguió fue...-¿Amor?

_Aterrado, pero estaba tan débil después de semanas sin comida o agua, agotado por las palizas y experimentos, la tortura...¿humillación? ¿había algo peor que esto? ser abandonado, por aquellos que creyó ser sus compañeros, aliados._

_Agotado, luchar contra Hydra y al mismo tiempo con el nuevo, tratando de no dejarle ganar, ir en contra del país, aliarse a las serpientes..._

_-¿Qué te parece Stephanie?_

_Stephanie. La nueva puerta se creó sin que alguien pudiera hacer algo. El Capitán llegó, temblando con su uniforme destrozado, desvaneciéndose tras dar el segundo paso...la placa en la nueva puerta, caoba de color negro brillo levemente, con letra cursiva y fina, color dorado, el nombre de la nueva identidad de Steven._

-Stephanie...

-¿Soy un juguete Tony?

-No-el nombrado se tensó-no Steph, no, no, no, ya no mi amor, no más ¿recuerdas? trabajamos en ello, no eres un juguete, eres la persona mas dulce y bella en este planeta, eres mi Stephen, mi chica celosa y vanidosa, mi pequeña consentida, mi reina...

La rubia se enderezo, sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto, sus mejillas levemente coloradas, y el dolor reflejado en aquellos iris azules.

-Tony...-su voz quebrándose al final, un lamento desesperado-Tony ayúdame...ayúdame, a olvidarlos, no quiero...no...

-Shhh...esta bien, esta bien-acuno su rostro-estoy aquí, estoy aquí amor, tranquila, todo estará bien, estará bien...estas conmigo

-Tony...

-No-le detuvo al ver como trataba de apartar su ropa-no Steph, no así ¿recuerdas? nunca así amor

-Por favor...

Suspiró, besando su frente.

-Ven aquí

Le abrazó, permitiendo que se acurrucara en su pecho mientras continuaba desahogándose ante la frustración, no había sexo después de una pesadilla, recuerdo o como le llamase, tampoco cuando él estaba tomado o molesto, esa era la regla.

-Steph...-respiró hondo, pasando su mano por las hebras rubias-¿confías en mi?

Ella se enderezó, confundida ante su pregunta, asintió.

-Bien, entonces...¿por qué continuas peleando con Natasha? y no quiero decir-se apresuro a agregar al verle tensarse-es que...

-¿No me crees?

-Nat es solo...

-¡Pero le gustas!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te creo, pero sabes que yo no...

-No puedo confiar en ella ¡es una espía!

-Pero confías en mi ¿por que simplemente no...?

-No

Hizo una mueca al verse en un abrazo algo...fuerte, suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y retomando sus movimientos en el cabello de Steph.

-¿Podrían tener una convivencia...?

-No

-Steph...

-¡Ella empieza siempre!

Tendría una jaqueca, al menos, había logrado distraerla.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No contigo

Tony rió ¡dios! amaba a cada una de las personalidades de Steve, incluso si cada uno de ellos era como un copo de nieve, único.

-¿Estas mejor?

-¿De verdad solo estaremos tu y yo?

Le sonrió, elevando una ceja divertido.

-¿No te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	5. Stevie

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

Observó, con aprensión y temor, la nueva puerta que con cada día que pasaba, se consolidaba un poco más. Temía, que el nuevo fuera...malo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto, pero cada uno fue diferente, y no era idiota, sabia, que para el resto era indiferente.

Se estremeció, los gritos del Cap se escucharon incluso con la puerta de su habitación cerrada, la risa de Grant desde su lugar mientras leía un libro de tortura solo lograron que su piel se erizara, su mirada se desvió, Steve había salido de su habitación, aunque su mirada continuaba perdida, y no podía ver a Grant, no sin salir huyendo.

Todos, sin excepción, estaban molestos con Grant, lamentablemente, el miedo era mayor, ya había encerrado a Johnny y el Cap, no querían ser los siguientes, sí, el Capitán, después de haber ido a su habitación cuando Steph tomo su lugar, Grant lo encerró, recordándoles que no debían de subestimarlo.

-¿Sucede algo Stevie?

Palideció, Grant le miraba con aquellos ojos rojos sangre, negó rápidamente y se alejó, sentándose junto a Steve porque Steven era simplemente...como la pared. Podría enfrentar a cualquier maldoso, todo bravucón o abusador...pero con Grant, a él jamás, el Capitán no podía hacerle frente, entonces ¿qué posibilidades tenia él? estar junto a Tony le enseñó, que cuando no era posible hacer algo, mejor hacerse a un lado, no era cobarde, solo que ahora tenia un mejor sentido de preservación.

-Steve...

El rubio se acercó, despacio, pudo sentir su aliento en su oido...

-¿Dónde esta Peter?

Parpadeó, alejándose un poco para mirarle.

-¿Peter?

Steve asintió, vislumbro un brillo en sus ojos, él igual sonrió.

-Aun no llega, sé que Tony ira dentro de dos días al orfanato

-Peter es un niño bueno

-Lo sé, ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? estas...

-¿Doler?-Steve frunció el ceño, confundido y tratando de recordar...palideció, su mirada, aterrada dirigiéndose a Grant quien les observaba, le guiño un ojo

Stevie suspiró, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Grant cuando Steve huyó.

-Eso es ser...

-Eso es tener poder, no me vengas con tus palabras de justicia y esas cosas-Grant resopló-tengo suficiente con el Capitán ¡Joder! tanta justicia me volverá loco ¡te dire lo que es justicia!-Stevie brincó, retrocediendo en su lugar hasta que su espalda choco contra el respaldo, Grant le había acorralado-_Esto_ es justicia

Estaría enfermo, desvió su mirada no pudiendo continuar viendo las fotografías de...

-Eso...eso es...

-Si, uno de los expedientes de Hydra, lo tome prestado...es interesante la experimentación que intentan hacer con los niños ¿no lo crees?

-Grant...

-Crear el niño perfecto-la sonrisa en su rostro le causo escalofríos-el Soldado del Invierno hizo algo "bueno" al parecer

Tembló, los cuerpos mutilados y destrozados de los doctores y científicos de Hydra se mostraban en las fotografías, junto a ellos, los cuerpos deformes de...varios niños, el Soldado del Invierno tenia entre sus manos un arma, y un brazo de algún médico (si es que se les podía llamar así).

-¿Lo ves? esto si es justicia, Tony dice que los niños son ángeles que pierden toda su pureza al caer al cielo y estar en la tierra...supongo que convivir con ustedes y Tony me afecto-Grant hizo una mueca-y puedo concordar que esto es terrible, los niños al menos fueron vengados

Grant resopló rodando los ojos.

Stevie se incorporó, inclinándose a un costado en la cama, antes de vaciar el contenido de su estomago, la luz se encendió, y unos brazos ya lo sostenían, la voz de Tony se escucho...nunca antes había experimentado esto, el cambio paso, antes de que pudiera percatarse.

-¿Steph?

Tosió, su garganta dolía, y las imágenes no se borrarían de su mente.

-To-ony...

-Stevie...

Nunca sabría como es que lograba identificarlos, pero Tony ahora sabia, Stephanie no estaba más, y muy seguramente, Grant la encerraría. Con ella se habría encargado de los más fuertes, porque Steve y él no eran un problema, y Steven...el nuevo, estaba seguro, solo por él es que Grant se abstenía de encerrarlo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Es un cobarde, un insensible...

Tony sonrió con pesar, entendiendo perfectamente a quien se refería, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo porque...Grant continuaba en lo suyo, jodiendo a la gente.

-Vamos, ven, deja te ayudo

Su cuerpo aun temblaba ante el esfuerzo de las arcadas, las imágenes repitiéndose en su mente, cerró sus ojos escuchando a Tony moverse a su al rededor, seguramente limpiando su desastre, odiaba a Grant.

-¿Stevie?

La visión del rostro preocupado de Tony fue lo primero que vió, el castaño le ayudo a incorporarse tendiéndole un vaso de agua, tomo un trago, se estremeció.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Tony...

-Debiste darle un golpe

Por el miedo que cruzo esos ojos azules, Tony ya no tenia duda alguna, algo sucedía.

-Dime que sucede Stevie

Negó, y es que aunque quisiera, Grant tenia el control y si quería, bien podía ver lo que ahora sucedía, lo que hablaba con Tony.

-Stevie...

Sus ojos se cerraron, apoyándose en su mano cuando acaricio su mejilla, suspiró aliviado, nunca querría perder esto, nunca querría alejarse de Tony.

-¿Podemos dormir?

Tony dudó, pero minutos después asintió, acostándose a su lado y atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio hacia él...

-Espera-Stevie se enderezó, haciendo una mueca al ver que vestía un camisón rosa-iré a cambiarme

Apenas tardo unos minutos, apresurándose a la cama y brincando a ésta, riendo cuando el castaño lo atrajo depositando un beso en su cuello causándole algunas cosquillas.

-Faltan unas horas para el amanecer ¿tienes sueño o...?

-Quiero que me abraces-Stevie susurró-y no me sueltes

-Por supuesto cariño, toda la noche, todos los días

-Stevie-

-¿Stevie?

El rubio volteó, sonrojándose cuando el equipo ingresó a la cocina, los brazos de Tony le rodearon impidiéndole ir a su habitación y ponerse un pantalón, vestía una camisa blanca y unos bóxer, no creyó que el resto llegaría.

-Ho-ola

Los saludos amistosos y relajados, el ambiente se estableció entre bromas y chistes, aun con el rostro sonrojado y la presencia de Tony en su espalda, logró preparar el desayuno del castaño y suyo, torpemente sirviendo en los platos.

-Eso huele delicioso

-¡Tony!

El castaño amaba sonrojar al rubio, de todos, Stevie era el más susceptible, fácil de avergonzar.

-Entonces...¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Bruce una vez se encontraron sentados en la mesa

-¿De qué hablan?

El equipo se giró, confundido porque hasta el momento cada una de las identidades que se había hecho presente, a excepción de Johnny, sabia de la prueba.

-Amor...-Tony sonrió, tomando una de sus manos-¿qué...? creí que...¿no te dijeron?

-¡Ah!-Stevie quizo golpearse-claro, Peter ¿cierto?

_Mierda. _El pensamiento fue general.

-Stevie...-Tony se giró a Bruce, buscando un poco de ayuda, su mirada fue a Rhodey, antes de regresar al rubio, una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se asomo en su rostro-¿Grant...o el Cap...no...no te dijeron? ¿Qué hay de Steph?

-¡Claro que me dijeron!-Steve sonrió, besando la mejilla del castaño y levantándose por un vaso de jugo-iremos mañana por Peter ¿cierto?-su sonrisa no se borró-estoy emocionado, todos lo estamos, queremos conocerlo y...

-Stevie...¿Steph no te dijo?

El ambiente se volvió pesado, la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció, lo miró con duda.

-De-decir...¿qu-ué? ¿qué...? Tony...

Hubo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, un dolor agudo y...

-¿Stevie?-Tony se levantó

El dolor incrementó, sujetándose ésta apenas y consciente que había alguien deteniéndole evitando que chocara contra el suelo...

-¡Stevie...!

-Me duele...

No era normal, no era común. Stevie sufría de ataques de asma, a veces tan fuertes que temía se desmayara, pero sabían tratarle, sabían como enfrentar cada uno de ellos, nunca antes, ninguno de ellos sufrió algo como esto, aparentemente era...el único enfermo.

-Trata de relajarte, estoy aquí, Stevie, respira hondo, tranquilo, respira amor, respira...-sea lo que hubiera sucedido, ahora el rubio se encontraba con los primeros síntomas de un ataque, Bruce ya estaba junto a ellos, el inhalador en su mano listo para usarlo-respira Stevie, respira, esta bien, tranquilo, trata de calmarte, vamos...respira, eso...tranquilo, esta bien, respira...

Su cuerpo termino recostado en el pecho de Tony, su pecho dolía un poco, tenia un dolor de cabeza, gimió.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-Clint resopló-¡Oh carajo! Stevie no me veas así

Igual que el Cap, Stevie odiaba las malas palabras.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

La mirada analítica de Bruce y ese porte médico ya estaba ahí, revisando cualquier signo extraño, inusual. Stevie asintió, lentamente y tratando de refugiarse en el cuello de Tony.

-Vamos al laboratorio-ninguno paso desapercibido el rápido cambio en el color de sus ojos, de azul, a ese intenso rojo, antes de regresar al azul-esto no es normal

-¿Estrés?

-No debería extrañarte, comparten el mismo...sistema nervioso, que su mente creara diferentes personalidades no significa que...es algo difícil poder saber como funciona el cuerpo de...Steve-Bruce, ni nadie, jamás se atrevería a llamar _enfermo_ al rubio, no frente a Tony

-No había pasado con ninguno de...

-¿Olvidas que Stevie no tiene un buen sistema inmunológico, Tony? Recuerda que, de alguna extraña forma, el suero deja de funcionar cuando él aparece

Era cierto, y a pesar de todos los libros, informes y estudios que leía, jamás podría comprender con exactitud como funcionaba esto. Cuando Stevie aparecía el suero no parecía funcionar, estaba ahí, pero perdía todas sus funciones, cuando el Cap estaba éste estaba en todo su potencial, con Stephen perdía cierto efecto y con Steve...el suero solo era...ni ventaja o desventaja. Con Johnny era aun mas extraño, en cada muestra de sangre no había rastro del suero, aunque jamás se había enfermado, de hecho nunca sufrió algún problema, no había raspones o moretones, no había nada. ¿Y Grant? El suero evolucionaba, mucho mejor que el del Cap, era algo así como una versión superior.

-Entonces...esto es por...¿estrés?

-Stevie es el mas débil-Bruce asintió-lo siento

Terminó sentándose en la silla tras él, su mirada posándose en el cuerpo de Stevie, ahora durmiendo porque al parecer, había gastado mucha energía.

-Tony...

-Dijo que era un cobarde-susurró-Stevie es demasiado bueno para odiar a alguien...pero ayer, ayer lo vi Bruce, sus ojos estaban...demostraban un odio profundo, no fue el único, están molestos con Grant

-¿Crees...?

-Grant ya tiene el control, y temo que haga una tontería

-¿Qué quieres decir? es...si tiene el control ¿por qué no ha hecho nada?

-Por que perderá

-¿Qué?

-SHIELD nos tiene en la mira, no han desistido con las pruebas, si ellos saben que Steve no es Steve entonces...arruinan sus planes-bufó-no sé muy bien de que forma, pero...Johnny dijo que no quería regresar, dijo que no quería perderme

-¿De qué forma te perderia?

-De la única forma que es posible-volteó, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Bruce-perdiendo el control, evitando que salga

-¿Grant...?

-El cambio fue bastante rápido, pude ver la sorpresa en Stevie, estoy seguro que no estaba preparado para esto, seguro que no veía...-suspiró-comienzo a dudar si traer a Peter aquí sea buena idea

-Tu...¿renunciaras a él?

-No quiero que lo lastimen

-Dudo mucho que lo hagan

-Sabes a _quien_ me refiero

-Tony...Grant es...entiendo que sea...pero no...no seria capaz...¿cierto?

-No tengo idea, y siento...que no lo conozco como creía, creo...creo que lo estoy perdiendo

-Ustedes dos se la pasan peleando

-No, no, yo...no me refiero...creo que los estoy perdiendo, a todos

-Tony...no puedes pensar que esto sea tu culpa

-Quizá debí escuchar a Grant aquella vez

-No es tu culpa

-Pero así se siente-negó

-No creerás que te haga daño ¿cierto?

-No estaba de acuerdo con la llegada de Peter, no estaba de acuerdo con la adopción, no lo quería...no lo quiere

-¿Crees que ese sea el problema?

-Antes no había sido tan insistente, se turnaban, no veía algun problema a excepción de los días en que...

-¿Coincidencia?

-¿Tu lo crees así?

No. Bruce no creía que fuera coincidencia, de hecho, estaba igual de preocupado que el castaño, esto no era normal, nunca antes las personalidades de Steve habían llegado un día y al otro se iban, pasaba un mes uno y el siguiente otro, la presencia de Grant era cada vez más evidente, constante.

-No va a dejarle salir, no de nuevo

-¿Salir?

-Si Stevie enferma, arruina todo, seguro mañana alguno de los otros aparecerá, todos menos Johnny...necesito a Steve

-Dijiste...

-Lo sé, él no va a aparecer, no pronto...-paso una mano por su rostro-esto es un asco

Bruce le observó, el silencio en el consultorio permaneció un rato.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Qué hacer, Tony también se había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces, y con cada día que pasaba, se convencía que podría ser lo mejor, significando una sola cosa: Grant ganaría.

-No se...-mintió, pero no quería rendirse, no aun-no tengo idea

-Stevie-

_1940_

_Mi nombre es Stevie._

_Mi mejor amigo es Bucky Barnes._

_Mi padre murió en guerra, mi madre por enfermedad._

_Soy huérfano._

_Vivo en un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn._

_Tengo asma._

_Me enfermo mucho._

_Me gusta dibujar._

_Odio a los abusivos._

_Tengo dos amigos más._

_Soy el tercero._

_Estoy enfermo._

_Existo, para proteger a los indefensos._

_Protejo a Steven._

_Quiero ser soldado._

Suspiró, sus dedos rozando las letras escritas de aquella libreta vieja.

_1943_

_Mi nombre es Stevie._

_Mi mejor amigo es Bucky Barnes._

_Soy huérfano._

_Tengo asma._

_Odio a los abusivos._

_Me gusta dibujar._

_Johnny es un niño muy mandón._

_Soy el tercero._

_Estoy enfermo._

_Protejo a Steven._

_Seré un soldado._

Tosió, su garganta dolía.

_1944_

_Mi nombre es Stevie._

_Mi mejor amigo es Bucky Barnes._

_Tengo asma._

_Steven siempre duerme._

_Johnny es terco._

_Estoy enfermo._

_Protejo a Steven._

_Soy un buen hombre._

-¿Siempre estarás aquí?

Tony le miró, su sonrisa triste y sus ojos apagados, asintió.

_2012_

_Mi nombre es Stevie._

_Tengo asma._

_Estoy enfermo._

_Protejo a Steven._

_Tony es un genio._

-Voy a arreglar esto, volverás a mi Stevie, es una promesa

_Mi nombre es Stevie._

_Tengo asma._

_Protejo a Steven._

_Amo a Tony Sark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	6. Pops

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vieron, como si hubiera recibido el mejor premio existente, y quizá, para él en ese momento, así era.

-¡¡Pops!!

El pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del adulto, sus bracitos cerrandose en torno a su cuello y enterrando su carita respirando el distinguido aroma de colonia que le caracterizaba.

-Pops, veniste

La risa gruesa y profunda sacudió su pecho, una pequeña sonrisa y esos ojitos azules brillaron.

-Por supuesto que si mi niño, papá y yo venimos

-¡Papá!

Casi brincó emocionado al ver al hombre castaño salir del edificio junto a la señorita de servicio, ante su grito el hombre volteó, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y despidiéndose rápidamente de la mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Hey hombrecito ¿listo para irnos?

Pops lo paso con su papá, y aunque ambos hombres tenían complexión diferente, los abrazos siempre transmitían aquel sentimiento, lleno de amor y cariño, seguridad, amor.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?

Su papá asintió, compartiendo una mirada con Pops, antes de bajarle al suelo.

-Vamos

-¡Yo quiero con Pops!

Y puede que no se hubiera percatado, ante la emoción y felicidad, pero Pops lo hizo, y dandole una mirada al castaño, rápidamente le siguió.

Tony permaneció ahí por unos minutos más, debatiéndose en actuar o esperar, y quizá lo mejor seria esperar porque lo último que necesitaba es que alguien los descubriera, o peor aun, que las cosas terminaran saliendo de control. Respiró hondo, manteniéndose tranquilo y apresurándose a ingresar el auto y partir.

Estuvo tenso, a pesar de que fingiera no estarlo, también pudo ver a…Pops, mantenerse algo cauto, su atención centrándose por completo en Peter, el menor no dejaba de hablar entusiasmado ante la nueva idea de que, por fin, no volvería a la casa hogar. Fue bueno que se sentara atrás, porque se daba cuenta que a final no fue Stevie quien le acompaño, y eso simplemente le hizo sentir mal porque…no lo supo.

-¡La Torre Stark!

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la emoción en Peter era extrema, y quitando el hecho de que al final tendría que tratar con una nueva personalidad de Steve, él también estaba emocionado con la idea de que, tras varios meses, Peter viviría con ellos.

Estaba aterrado.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y con cada minuto que pasaban encerrados en el elevador, más tenso y nerviosos se volvía ¿por qué JARVIS tardaba tanto? nunca el camino a su piso se le hizo tan largo, este día no parecía ser como quería, como debería.

El letrero con las palabras “Bienvenido a casa” estaba colgado en medio de la habitación, y por supuesto como era de esperarse ninguno paso desapercibida la mirada calculadora que Tony mantuvo en el rubio una vez entró con Peter en brazos, nadie lo menciono, pero sabían lo que significaba.

-Pops-

Se asomó, observando con un poco de sorpresa, Peter se encontraba en su cama, sus ojos a medio cerrar mientras _Pops_, sentado junto a él, mantenía un libro abierto sobre su regazo y leía, pasando con un extremo cuidado su mano por su cabellito.

-Tony

Brincó, enderezándose y encontrando a Bruce tras él, el científico le hizo una señal que le siguiera, y tras un último vistazo al interior le siguió. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que todo el grupo estuviera reunido? Eran estas veces, cada que descubría una nueva personalidad de Steve, que él odiaba, porque sentía que le traicionaba, tratando de planear los pasos a seguir, en como iba a comportarse el equipo, que hacer.

Suspiró, desviando la mirada y sentándose en la silla más próxima.

-¿Pops? ¿realmente?

-Yo no lo nombre, Cint

-Si, pero…

-Bueno, Peter le llama así-se encogió de hombros-tiene 5 años, y…Pops parece…feliz por ello

-¿Algo que decir?

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada aprensiva de Rhodey, no le culpaba, respiró hondo.

-Demasiado paternal-hizo una mueca-es…-intento pensar-como Steve, Stevie y Johnny juntos…con el carácter protector de Capitán América y…Grant juntos, pero en el buen sentido y…-negó, ocultando su cara entre sus manos porque esto era un asco-no tengo idea, estoy sacando conjeturas que…ni siquiera hemos hablado, pero puedo decir que es todo un padre en potencia, quizá demasiado protector…como una mamá gallina, pero peor

Y entendían, tan solo recordar el momento en que Peter intentó pararse en la silla para alcanzar un panque demasiado lejos de su alcance, al segundo Pops ya lo tenia en brazos, como si temiera que cayera, aunque estaba bastante lejos porque Tony estaba sentado junto a él listo para sujetarle.

-¿Cuando…?

-Creo que desde la mañana-intentó recordar-pensé que era Stevie

-¿Pensaste? o sea que no tenias idea de…

-Que sepa quien esta presente no significa que sea un maldito adivino, Wilson-casi gruñó molesto-además, no recuerdo que ustedes le llamaran

-¿Estas loco?-Clint gimió horrorizado-se levanto a las 3 de la mañana, demasiado temprano incluso para el Cap

Tony parpadeó, porque ahora que recordaba…en ningún momento sintió cuando Pops se levanto, frunció el ceño ahora confundido, no era de sueño pesado, no a menos que realmente estuviera agotado, pero por lo general su sueño era igual de ligero que el Cap.

-¿JARVIS?

“¿Señor?”

-¿A qué hora fue a dormir…Pops?

“Pops se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, señor, estuvo terminando de arreglar algunos detalles en a habitación del joven Peter”

Y algo en su interior comenzó a decirle que, muy probablemente Pops no dormiría hoy, ni el resto de la semana y…

-¿Tony?

El silencio se instalo, giró encontrando a Pops en la entrada de la cocina, su mirada viajando entre cada uno de los presentes hasta detenerse en el castaño, llevaba consigo un biberón y, elevo una ceja al ver el osito de peluche que habían comprado la tarde pasada para Peter.

-No encuentro la cobija de Peter

¡Oh! si Tony era indefenso cuando Johnny y Stevie ponían esa carita de cachorro, la mirada que Pops le dio fue…honestamente no sabia que decir, era una mezcla entre la mirada de Stephanie cuando le pedía algo y la del Cap cuando estaba decidido a ser fuerte a pesar de que la situación era algo complicada.

Abrió la boca par responder…pero honestamente no tenia idea de dónde se encontraba la dichosa cobija, esa de arañas que una vez en una salida al centro comercial Peter había visto y le encantó.

“La cobija del joven Peter se encuentra en el auto señor”

Suspiró cansado al ver al rubio sobresaltarse porque, como era de esperarse, no debía saber nada de JARVIS, después de todo era la primera vez que la IA hablaba con Pops presente.

-Vamos, creo…vamos

Y ahí iban, una nueva personalidad, pero continuaba siendo Steve.

-Pops-

La primera vez que le llamaron se encontraba en un parque, Peter acababa de caer del tobogán y Tony había ido por comida, prácticamente voló al otro lado del parque de juegos, asustado y nerviosos porque el menor estaba llorando, un feo raspón en su rodilla fue alerta suficiente para poner manos a la obra.

Peter era un niño muy enérgico, curioso y listo, pero también, un pequeño que buscaba el afecto y cariño de un padre. Recordaba, del expediente que Tony había encontrado y lo que la señorita de servicio social les había dicho, Peter tuvo una infancia muy difícil, su madre murió en el parto y su padre en un accidente de auto a los 2 años, sus tíos no tenían posibilidad de cuidarle y por lo tanto fue a parar al sistema. Adoptado a los 3 años, solo para regresar un años más tarde, cuando los vecinos denunciaron a sus _padres_ por maltrato, abuso y negligencia.

Tuvo un pequeño vistazo de él la primera vez, prácticamente se enamoro de aquellos ojitos llorosos y vacíos, necesitados de afecto y cariño, pero no fue hasta _ese_ día, cuando con voz estrangulada entre sollozos e hipidos, que su niño le llamó y él no pudo ignorarle.

Estuvo ahí, por mucho tiempo, Stephanie tuvo que ver, y es que ella por un largo periodo deseo un niño, uno que no podía tener y que sabia, era incapaz de cuidar, en ese momento no estaba seguro, tampoco tenia una razón ni nombre, Peter fue el detonante.

Pops.

Sencillo y fácil de pronunciar. Una persona que, además de Tony, podía ofrecer todo el cariño y afecto que necesitaba dar, uno que había guardado en su interior ante un deseo imposible de realizar. El padre perfecto que Peter podría desear, quien le cuidaría y velaría, ahuyentando las pesadillas, protegiéndole, amándole, tratando de que olvidara toda aquella pesadilla que vivió. Estaba ahí por eso, por que a diferencia del resto, él podía lidiar con gritos y berrinches, con gritos de alegría y chillidos de felicidad, con enfermedades y pesadillas, con niños.

Por eso ahí estaba, a las tres de la madrugada, consolando a un pequeño niño lloroso, quien había despertado con un grito aterrador por la pesadilla soñada, ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Tony entró, su atención centrada en Peter quien se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-¿Peter?

Le paso al menor, no pudiendo detenerse un minuto más del debido, comenzando a limpiar la cama, ya le había dado un baño a Peter porque la pesadilla fue tan mala que terminó mojando la cama, sentía la mirada de Tony en su espalda, pero no importaba, necesitaba terminar esto para poder acostar a Peter y…se congelo, la mano del castaño en su hombro le detuvo.

-Vamos a la habitación

Titubeo, pero sabia por los recuerdos del resto, que Tony era terco, y si se encontraba dormido y despertaba abruptamente se volvería algo gruñón e irritable, incluso Grant era lo suficiente listo para no despertarle. Soltó un suspiro, aceptando, tomando el oso de peluche antes de salir.

No se molesto en debatir, dejándose arrastrar junto a Tony y Peter en la gran cama de su…la habitación, el pequeño entre ellos y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos castaños terminaran durmiendo. Tenia entendido la semana pasada fue algo estresante y Tony apenas había dormido más de 10 horas, con todos en la torre podía relajarse ahora, sonrió, apartando un mechón de su frente y después cobijando a los dos durmientes, acomodo el pequeño oso junto a su niño y se levanto, trayendo una silla y sentándose junto a la ventana, como él dijo, estaba calificado para esto, para ser un buen padre, para velar los sueños de esos dos.

-Pops-

-No quiero

Sonrió, sin levantar la mirada y concentrado en amarrar las agujetas de los tenis de Peter.

-No es una pregunta cariño

-Pero…

-¿Quieres ser un niño listo igual que papá?

-¡Soy un niño listo!

Rió ante el puchero en su carita.

-Seguro que si, pero serias mucho más listo

-¿Puedo armar un robot?

-Podras armar tanto robots como tu quieras, pero primero debes ir al colegio

Peter suspiró, juntando sus pies una vez su Pops terminó de vestirle.

-¿Papá vendrá?

-Papá tuvo una junta de último momento, pero te prometo que él y yo iremos a recogerte

Su niño le miró, su ceñito frunciendo levemente y estiro sus manitas pasando sus deditos por debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Estas enfermo Pops?

-Para nada amor

-Pero…la tía Nat dice que cuando tenemos aquí abajo oscuro, es porque se debe dormir

-Bueno-se levantó cargando a Peter-la tía Nat a veces puede equivocarse, no estoy cansado y no tengo sueño

-Pero…

-¿Qué te parece desayunar cereal?

-¡Con chocolate y platano!

Buena elección para el primer día.

-Pops-

-Tenemos que hablar

Suspiró, realmente lo último que necesitaba era una reunión extra oficial, casi podía asegurar que el Cap no estaría presente…si, el equipo reunido pero ninguna señal de que Steve, Pops o el Cap que estuvieran cerca, tomo asiento en la cabecera y esperó.

-¿Y bien? ¿hay alguna razón para que me hayas arrastrado hasta…?

-¿Qué sucede entre tu y Steve?

Casi quizo gemir, esconderse y evitar todo este cuestionamiento que ahora el grupo le daba…hizo una mueca antes de cruzar sus brazos.

-Si te digo no me creerías

-Stark

Uy, ese tono si que no le agrado…se sentía como niño regañado, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que suceda?

-En serio no vas a escapar de esta Stark

-¡Bien!-¿por qué tenia que ser solo él? ¿qué había de Steve? ¿por qué no mejor iban y le preguntaban a…? gruñó, desviando su mirada ahora molesto con esto y tras la mañana-qué quieres que pase, peleamos, fin de la discusión

Bueno, no era extraño que él y el Cap discutieran en ocasiones, que Grant y él la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieran peleando tampoco era raro, pero hasta ahí terminaban los malos momentos, antes se cortaba la lengua que discutir con el resto de las personalidades de Steve, entonces, que él y Pops hubieran “discutido” era…pensándolo mejor, no fue una discusión, eran más como gritos y gritos que otra cosa…¡oh mierda!

-¿Perdón qué?

Se desinflo como un globo una vez recordó la mañana, fue una maldita fortuna que las habitaciones estuvieran insonorizadas y la existencia de JARVIS al avisarles que Peter estaba despierto e iba en camino evito que el menor les viera, ninguno quería que recordase su “familia” pasada.

-¿Tones?

-Eso, Pops y yo discutimos…mas o menos

-¿Mas o…qué? ¿porqué?

-¡Por qué es un maldito terco!-su mano golpeó la mesa, estaba en conflicto, por una parte se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, pero también estaba muy enojado con las acciones de Pops-es un terco por ser tan idiota, por…por…ok, admito que en ocasiones soy algo descuidado y despistado, me enfrasco tanto en un proyecto que olvido comer y eso, pero todos saben que no es intencional y cuando no tengo nada que hacer como y…-se murió el rostro totalmente frustrado-es un idiota

-Sabes, estamos algo perdidos aqui y…

-Tengo 40 años, soy un hombre capaz de cuidarme, si, necesito que…en ocasiones me recuerden ciertas cosas y eso pero…no soy un maldito niño al que deben vigilar las 24 horas, no necesito que me chequen, ni que…

-Déjame ver si entendí-Rhodey se inclino sobre la mesa-estas diciendo…que Pops, que…_él _esta…

-Soy capaz de cuidarme solo, muchas gracias

-Te trata como un niño-Clint se burlo

-¡Me trata como un bebé!-Tony prácticamente explotó, la sonrisa de Clint y Sam se borró al ver al hombre tan…desesperado-esta bien que haga el desayuno y todas las comida, entiendo eso, no es el único que lo hace, también entiendo que haga el quehacer y esas cosas…pero no necesito una niñera Todo el tiempo, necesito trabajar en el taller, necesito ir a juntas pero Pops no lo ve de esa forma, cree que, al ser el _Pops_ de Peter también tiene que ser el mío ¡Ayer en la noche me sirvió en un tazón de los que usa Peter y me dió un vaso de plástico! ¡¿Qué tan mal se ve eso?!

-¿Y qué caricatura tenia? ¿Iron man o Capitán América?

-¡Clint!

El regaño fue en general.

-Tony…

-No esta durmiendo-la histeria desapareció dando paso a la resignación-por mas que intento convencerle No quiere dormir, dice que no lo necesita, pero por muy super suero es evidente que esta agotado, va a colapsar en cualquier momento, no sé qué más hacer para que se detenga un segundo, le dije que durmiera una hora ¡Solo una maldita hora! ¿sabes que me dijo?-y de nuevo estaba alterado, Bruce temió que le diera algo-me dijo, “Tony, tú deberías tener una siesta, los niños pequeños toman siestas, los padres los cuidan”.Jamás creí que lo dijera pero necesito que alguno de los otros aparezca, no me importa quien, incluso si es Grant ¡no me importa! no puedo estar un día más junto a él, vuelve a decirme algo parecido a eso, a mi ¡a mi! juró que voy a golpearle, en serio, No puedo seguir con esto, no voy fingir que las cosas están bien con Peter presente cuando en realidad me estoy ahogando con todo…¡ni siquiera Steve es así! me llamo cinco veces ¡cinco veces! Pepper casi me mata porque estaba en plena negociación con una venta y mi teléfono tenia que sonar con un maldito tono de…

Y como por arte de magia la canción de Bichos (una película que Peter amaba) comenzó a escucharse en la sala, Tony literalmente brincó de su asiento, sacando el dichoso aparato y colgando con rapidez. Era evidente, las cosas no estaban yendo bien, Natasha tomo el control, podían ver que el castaño estaba a nada del quiebre, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor y estaba tan pálido que no se sorprenderían si terminaba desmayado.

-De acuerdo…siéntate Tony

-No puedo, no voy…si vuelve a quitarme un jodido cuchillo mientras preparo un sandwich y lo cambia por uno de plástico no me importa, voy a…voy…

-De acuerdo, ya entendimos, vamos Tony, acompáñame

Bruce lo sacó, seguramente para llevarlo a la enfermería y administrarle un calmante leve. La sala quedo en silencio, intercambiando miradas entre ellos, Nat suspiró y se enderezó.

-Entiendo, que siempre que una nueva personalidad de Steve aparece les dejamos a él y a Tony unos días, acordamos que con Peter aquí estarían más tiempos, esperábamos que se acoplaran y…pero parece que nada de eso esta sucediendo

-Si Tones no logró convencerle no creo…

-Sé que no vamos a convencerle de nada

-¿Y cual es el plan entonces?

La espia dudó.

-Natasha-Thor le miró-no olvides que ahora el pequeño Peter también estará involucrado

Y eso era quizá, lo más difícil, recordaba que ni Steve ni Tony habían hablado respecto a ello, si decirle al menor o no (en su opinión debían de hacerlo), ninguno imagino que Steve estaría fuera por tanto tiempo, tampoco habían hablado como equipo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué…Nat en qué estas pensando?

-Tony no puede continuar así, enfermara si continua, pero Peter es feliz con Pops y…

Clint entrecerró sus ojos, negó.

-Es una pésima idea, estoy seguro que por muy desesperado se encuentre Tony no va a…

-No tiene que saberlo

-¡No tenemos idea de que podría ocasionar!

-¿De qué hablan?

-Nat quiere obligar a Pops a retirarse para que uno de los otros ocupe su lugar

-¡Qué!

-Tiene que ser una broma

-¡Es peligroso!

-Si tienes otra idea entonces no voy…

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si podría lastimarle!

-¡Ya se esta lastimando! Escuchaste a Tony, Sam, Pops no esta descansando, no ha momento alguno en que se detenga, va a enfermar, o algo peor

-Tiene el suero

-No es suficiente ¿es qué no lo has visto? no es…

Unos toques en la puerta detuvieron a la espía, el grupo en general guardó silencio, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Steve apareció, no, ese no era Steve, Pops estaba ahí, para horror del grupo la idea que tenían del rubio gracias a Tony no era nada comparada con la realidad.

Tenia unas grandes bolsas oscuras bajos sus ojos, su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello si bien estaba peinado, se podía apreciar que necesitaba un lavado, la ropa puesta estaba bien arreglada y, para su sorpresa, podían ver un muy ligero temblor en sus manos, algo prácticamente imposible, pero real.

-St-Pops…

-¿Han visto a Tony?

-Tony, él…

-Es hora de la comida, ustedes también podrían venir, Peter y yo vamos a comer antes de hacer sus deberes, seria bueno también que Tony estuviera ahí, sobre todo para la hora de siesta

-Lo siento Pops, no hemos visto a Tony-Nad mintió-pero podríamos ayudarte a buscarle ¿cierto chicos?

-Yo…-Rhodey se levantó-quizá este en IS, yo…yo iría buscarle y…

Puede que no le agradaba el estado de Steve o Tony, pero por ningún motivo seria capaz de hacer…lo que Natasha planeaba, salió con una leve sonrisa a Pops, arrugando ligeramente la nariz al pasar, el hombre necesitaba un baño por mucha colonia que usase. Vió al resto salir junto a Pops…tragó, dudando si ir a la enfermería o no…negó, sabia Tony necesitaba descansar, o al menos tranquilizarse, pero también merecía saber lo que es resto planease.

No tenia idea de como iban a lograr que alguno de los otros apareciera, pero seguro no seria algo agradable…¡dios! ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

Lo único que estaba seguro es que los únicos que terminarían pagando con todo esto no serian ellos, como dijo Thor, Peter ahora también estaba involucrado. Esperaba llegar a la enfermería a tiempo y que Tony no estuviera durmiendo, esta no era la forma de solucionar las cosas.

-Pops-

-Tia Nat ¿y mis papás?

El grupo se encogió en su lugares, si tan solo supieran que las cosas no terminarían como planeaban…y ahora, para empeorar todo, Tony tenia que lidiar con un rubio histérico, la personalidad de Johnny fue quien se presento para su horror, el pobre niño no tenia idea de que sucedía cuando fue demasiado tarde, entre él y Pops parecían estar turnándose, sea la forma en que eso fuera posible.

-Tus padres tuvieron que salir unos momentos Peter-Bruce le sonrió con cariño, aunque una vez el menor asintió regresando su atención a la película (Bichos, que sorpresa), les lanzo una fría mirada al resto

-¿Puedo hacer palomitas?

-Claro Pet-Rhodey se levantó rápidamente queriendo salir de aquel tenso e incomodo ambiente, vamos por ellas, ¿JARVIS puedes poner en pausa la película?

-Bruce…-Nat habló

-Ustees están locos

-¡Lo lamentamos ¿de acuerdo?!-Clint siseó esperando que en la cocina no los escucharan-¿cuántas veces tendremos que disculparnos?

-Pero de verdad que no pensaron en las consecuencias

-Solo queríamos ayudar

-Tu Wilson no tienes nada que decir, se supone que ayudas a soldados en retiro ¿no pensaste siquiera en lo que esto ocasionaría?-el moreno hizo una mueca-tendrán suerte si Johnny o Steve los perdonan ¡debieron decirle a Tony sus planes!

-Bueno-Clint sonrió-será fácil convencer a Steve y Johnny…

El arquero calló al ver un ligero tinte verde en los ojos del científico.

-Pero serás…-negó, tomando una respiración profunda tratando de calmarse-espero que Tony no los perdone

-Amigo Bruce…

-¡Tu mejor ni hables Thor! eres un dios y no pensaste que eso podría ser peligroso, tendremos suerte si Steve regresa y…

El timbre de elevador se escucho, Tony apareció entonces, su rostro ligeramente pálido y con semblante agotado, aunque una vez llegó a la sala les dirigió la mirada más dura y molesta que jamás hubieran visto.

-Tony…

-No-detuvo-no escuchare ni una palabra, no a menos que quieran que llame a mi armadura ¡son unos tontos! ustedes no tienen que lidiar con su desastre, y no porque me pese estar con Steve…

-Pero…

-¡Pero de verdad que no pensaron y…!

-¡Papá!

-¡Hey Peter!-no fue necesario fingir una sonrisa, era algo natural cuando veía al pequeño, todo el enojo y molestia desapareció cuando le cargó, besando su mejilla-¿cómo esta hombrecito?

-Bien, ¿dónde esta Pops?

Al menos Tony se alegro al ver al resto tensarse con la mención del rubio, esperaba el remordimiento los consumiera.

-¡Oh! bueno…de eso quería hablar contigo

-¿Esta enfermo? ¡te ayudo a cuidarlo! la señorita Mina decía que era bueno ayudando con los niños pequeños en el orfanato ¡seré bueno con Pops!

Tony sonrió, esperaba que al final su niño continuara con esa inocencia.

-Creo que tu ayuda seria mas que bienvenida, pero…de hecho, hay algo más que quiero decirte antes de ayudar a Pops

-Tones…

-Vamos, comeremos helado mientras hablamos

-¿Estoy en problemas?

-Para nada, ¿por qué piensas eso? no cariño, en realidad quiero hablar de Pops

-¡Oh!

-Si, pero vamos, primero te explicare como vamos a cuidarle

El grupo miró con cierta ansiedad del pasillo por donde padre e hijo se habían ido.

-Realmente no va a decirle…-Sam miró al grupo-¿cierto?

Por el silencio que siguió todos sabían, Tony lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	7. Steve

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

Despertar solo tras tiempo lejos era algo en lo que podría acostumbrarse, y aun así, no era agradable. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando un leve dolor le molesto, se sorprendió un poco cuando se topo con una venda al rededor de esta ¿qué?

"Buenas tardes, señor"

-JARVIS...

"El señor Stark se encuentra en la sala con el joven Peter"

Se incorporó, ahogando un gemido ante el movimiento a su al rededor, se recostó cerrando los ojos y esperando a que el mareo terminase.

-¿Qué me eh perdido?

"Han sucedido ciertos...acontecimientos inquietantes"

-¿Inquietantes? ¿Qué...?-suspiró, finalmente abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en esta ocasión más lento-muéstrame

"Señor, sugeriría primero..."

-No le digas a Tony, vamos JARVIS, quiero ver que ha pasado y...a todo eso ¿qué día es?

Con cada video que observaba, más decepcionado y frustrado consigo mismo se sentía, agreguen lo poco que recordaba mientras estuvo fuera...las palabras de Johnny aun calaban hondo en si y los sentimientos que Stephanie experimento juró sentirlos él mismo cuando la vio tan..._rota_. Aunque la culpa lo embargo una vez vio al nuevo, podía comprender su forma de ser, pero admitía que incluso hubo ciertos errores que pudo evitar, especialmente con Tony, ver al castaño al punto de un quiebre fue algo que le revolvió el estomago y saber que él, o una personalidad suya había causado todo eso era...

Se sintió enfermo al ver al equipo tratar de deshacerse de él, o de Pops, imposible no retener la poca comida que Tony logró que consumiera, se halló en el baño, reclinado en la taza y sollozando. Se supone eran un equipo, se supone entendían...pero al final como siempre solo unos pocos le apoyaban, Bruce y Rhodey (para su sorpresa), le defendieron regañando al resto e ignorándolos, no tenia idea de que pensar de Thor, si el dios estaba algo reacio aun así no evito que sucediera...y Johnny ¡por dios el niño! apenas estaba curando y...pero no fue su culpa, ni siquiera del equipo, Grant, ese idiota, ese...

-¿Steve?

La voz de Tony se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, la preocupación reflejada en su voz.

-¿Steve, amor? ¿puedo pasar?

_Si te dijera que tus acciones simplemente no sirven, que Peter no es feliz contigo..._

Se estremeció tratando de evitar las palabras que Natasha dijo, esperando olvidar la expresión de Pops, devastado y horrorizado.

-Steve ¿puedo pasar?

-Un minuto

Su voz sonó cruda, imposible de ocultar cuando tenia sentimientos encontrados, evitando llorar y solo esperar...¿qué esperaba?

Intentó sonreír cuando abrió la puerta, pero la mirada que el castaño le dió evitó que continuara, suspiro desviando su mirada.

-Hola

-Hey...¿quieres beber algo?

Se encogió de hombros, dejando que el otro tomara su mano y lo guiase a la sala, sus ojos buscaron al menor.

-Peter fue a cambiarse-se giró cuando Tony no continuó-yo...sé que habíamos dicho que...

-Lo sabe-Tony asintió inseguro-esta bien, supongo...era imposible que no lo hiciera

-Lo siento

-No tienes qué-negó-tarde o temprano tenia que enterarse ¿cómo lo tomo?

El castaño dejo un vaso con agua en la mesa antes de tomar asiento, Steve le siguió unos minutos después.

-Es un niño listo, en realidad tengo que admitir, me sorprendió, lo tomo con más...¿madurez? de lo previsto, el cree que eres...cool

Sonrieron, por que solo Peter pudo decir que Steve y el _resto _eran cool.

-¿Le hablaste de todos?

-Mmm...no, le dije de ti y Johnny-Steve elevó una ceja-no lo tenia planeado, sabia de Pops por supuesto, pero el _niño_ estaba muy presente, después de...podría decir que hasta se hicieron amigos, no estaba seguro que el resto quisiera que le dijera de ellos, no creí que regresaras después de todo, pero...tenia una leve esperanza

-Entiendo...yo...Tony siento lo de...

-No, tu y yo estamos bien, creo que Pops y yo no manejamos bien las cosas, fueron muchos factores los que causaron...ya sabes, Fury esta cada día más insistente y eh tenido algunos problemas en IS, no supe como manejar las cosas ¿sabes? que Pops cuidara de Peter me hizo sentir algo...inútil-Tony rió-es algo tonto, pero parecía que tenia todo bajo control, a veces me sentía algo perdido en que hacer cuando él ya estaba a mitad de solucionar las cosas...estaba algo celoso, entonces cuando Pops trato de...cuidarme yo solo...explote, lo lamento, la próxima vez que regrese espero las cosas estén más tranquilas, fue su primera aparición, seguro estaba asustado

-¿Crees que regrese?

La sonrisa que Tony tenia en su rostro se borro, sustituida por una mueca.

-Después de lo sucedido espero y si...y si es necesario que solo estemos los tres entonces no tengo problema con...

-¡Estoy listo!

Peter apareció, deteniéndose en la entrada y mirando a Steve, sus ojitos se entrecerraron antes de sonreír y acercarse.

-Tu no eres Pops

Steve rió entre dientes, alzando al menor y sentándolo en sus piernas.

-Me llamo Steve ¿recuerdas?

-Steve...-Peter sonrió-si, tu y papá fueron al orfanato a buscar un niño, si, te recuerdo...-el menor dudo un momento-¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-Tengo una idea mejor, ya que tienes a Pops para cuidarte y a tu padre...porque no mejor soy tu tío favorito ¿eh? ¿qué te parece?

Si Peter entendía bien esto o no, poco importo cuando vieron al menor aceptar, abrazándose al rubio y comenzando a contarle lo que había hecho con Johnny los últimos dos días.

-Él no me dijo, pero estaba muy asustado entonces le dije que si quería y cuando papá no estuviera yo podía cuidarle, ser su hermano mayor, él es chiquito, por eso no puede cuidarse, pero yo soy más grande y lo haré ¡seré el mejor hermano mayor que pueda tener!

Tony entrelazo la mano libre que el rubio tenia en la mesa, dandole un suave apretón y sonriéndole, cuando Peter tuviera su siesta seria el momento de hablar, hasta entonces disfrutaría de este pequeño momento de paz, por ahora.

-Steve-

-Es un buen niño

-Lo es-Tony concordó-me alegro que este tomando las cosas...con calma

-¿Crees que lo logre?

El castaño dudó, soltando un suspiró y cerrando la puerta de la habitación del menor.

-Vamos

La sala estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, Steve esperando a que el castaño hablara...

-Steve...quiero que me digas la verdad

-¿Tony?

-Sabes que la primera ves no tuvimos un buen encuentro, apenas y nos tolerábamos cualquiera de ustedes y yo...pero después yo...realmente creí que habían entendido que no importaba que sucediera yo...yo los amo y...

-Tony...

-Te acepte, a ti y al resto, no me importaba si eras solo tu o 30 personalidades más contigo, les dije que podían confiar en mi, les dije, te dije que iba a apoyarte, apoyarlos...que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para poder estar bien, creo...creo que lo eh hecho...¿o no?

-Yo...claro, por supuesto , si...Tony ¡dios! tu...no puedo agradecerte, ninguno de nosotros, por lo que has hecho, por...todo, no...creo que no entiendo a que...

-Después de lo sucedido con Pops...con el equipo yo...creí que los conocía

-Tony

-Déjame terminar, por favor-tomando una respiración profunda Tony desvió su mirada, algo decaída y perdida-creo...nunca eh pedido nada, nada fuera de lo posible, si alguno de ustedes necesitaba hablar, o sencillamente un abrazo yo no tenia problema para ello, incluso eh ayudado a Grant con esas...locas misiones que Hydra le pidió-y Steve asintió, porque solo ellos y Tony sabían eso, ni siquiera el equipo o SHIELD-nunca les pedí algo que no pudieran dar o decir, y yo eh sido honesto, creo lo eh sido...no estoy pidiendo que cambies, o que cualquiera de ustedes lo haga, incluso si eso me evitara algunos dolores de cabeza-Tony sonrió con tristeza-nunca podría ¡mierda! la idea es sencillamente desagradable...no cambiaria nada de ustedes, nunca lo haría, jamas les pediría algo así e incluso si llegara a ello soy consciente que no lo harían, especialmente tú, de todos eres el más terco

Steve tomo sus manos, mirando al castaño con duda, con miedo.

-No estoy enojado con ustedes-Tony le sonrió, tratando de calmarle-es imposible que me enoje con ustedes a menos que este irritable y cansado...pero no, yo solo...me gustaría saber que vamos a hacer ahora, con Peter, con SHIELD, con...todo-se encogió de hombros-lo ultimo que quiero es que Fury los descubra y trate de...alejarlos de mi, no me imagino que desaparecieran y después de un rato regresaras...solo tú, creo soy egoísta, y...tengo miedo Steve-y el rubio también porque Tony era reacio a admitir tal sentimiento-miedo de que descubran lo que sucede e intenten...

-¿Curarme?

-Si...

-Eres egoista

Tony se giro a verle, sorprendido y culpable.

-Pero admito-Steve continuó-también tengo miedo, porque cuando desperté y supe que el resto estaba ahí, que continuaba en mi cabeza yo...realmente estuve a punto de confesarme, porque no quería vivir así, porque...estaba cansado, no es agradable esto ¿sabes? tener que compartir tu cabeza con otros tú, con...somos diferentes, eso es verdad-tragó-yo iba a decirles, estaba dispuesto a ir a SHIELD, y entonces Fury apareció, hablando de la iniciativa y todo lo demás...siempre odie lo fácil que podemos cambiar, cuando el Capitán tomo mi lugar y yo fui desplazado...y habíamos acordado, todos juntos, resignados a que si no nos curaban entonces al menos teníamos un plan B y...y apareciste tu-Tony parpadeó, confundido-tú Tony, de todas las personas tú...actuaste diferente, si, quizá no nos conocías, no sabias nada de nosotros, pero eso no evito que supieras como tratarnos, sabias cuando el Cap necesitaba hablar de estrategia o misiones, cuando yo necesitaba solo un momento de tranquilidad o simplemente cuando Johnny necesitaba una siesta...Stephen y Stevie tuvieron curiosidad, le agradaste a Grant cuando el Cap y tu discutían, en el helicarrer ¿recuerdas? incluso él, tan frío y serio estuvo ahí, viendo como "ponías en su lugar al Capitán"-negó riendo-no nos conocías y aun así fuiste el único que nos entendió

-Yo no...

-Lo hiciste, y fuiste tu quien evito que tomáramos una decisión precipitada, tú Tony, de un grupo de super espías, un hombre verde y un dios, tú viste algo diferente, nos descubriste antes que Natasha o Clint

-Eso fue un accidente

-No lo fue, créeme Tony, ninguno de nosotros te hubiera permitido descubrirnos si no quisiéramos

-Steve...

-Sé a donde quieres llegar-admitió-sé a que te refieres...

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-No importaba

-Mientes

Suspirando Steve admitió, lo conocía bien.

-Teníamos miedo, que te cansaras de nosotros, o de uno, que...no lo sé, la única persona que me acepto como era fue Bucky, pero después de lo que Hydra hizo con él nosotros...eras la única persona que sabia nuestro secreto, e incluso cuando el equipo lo supo, Tony, tu eres nuestra debilidad, cualquiera podría tratar de atacarnos, intentar curarnos y nosotros resistiríamos, yo lo haría, negándome a sanar y desaparecer al resto...pero tu, si tu nos lo pedías nosotros solo...

-Steve

-Si nos pedías que fuéramos con alguien, si querías que me curara yo lo habría hecho, incluso si teníamos el corazón roto o si nos forzabas, ninguno se habría negado...

-Jamas te pediría eso, yo no...Steve no, nunca...

-Ahora lo sé, lo sabemos-sus miradas se encontraron-y después de esto, con todo lo que dijiste yo...-un suspiro tembloroso escapo de sus labios-supongo que es hora

-¿Steve?

-Mi cabeza es un lío, y es verdad que nunca pedirías que cambiara, pero Grant, él...

Tony se acercó a él, abrazándole cuando trato de callar un sollozo lastimero.

-Soy terco, tú lo dijiste, y soy una combinación entre el Cap y Stevie...soy un hombre perdido en el tiempo, y yo...no quiero terminar encerrado como el resto

-¿De qué hablas?-Tony se alejo para verle-encerrado...

-Te hable de como es...ya sabes

-Si, dijiste que cada uno tenia una especie de...habitación o algo así

-Así es, cada uno existe por una razón, nació tras un episodio traumático o difícil de manejar...y habíamos convivido bien, estábamos bien...

-¿Pero?

-Grant no esta manejando muy bien presencia de Peter, tampoco el hecho de que el grupo haya lastimado a Pops, no se supone que las cosas sucedieran así, terminó por perder el control y por eso es que Johnny apareció, no fue Natasha o cualquiera de los otros, cuando Grant vió su plan simplemente perdió el control, el Cap y Stephen lograron calmarle, Grant los había encerrado, iba a encerrar a Pops una vez se acostumbraran tu y él...pero nada resulto como esperaba

-¿Qué planeaba hacer?

-Cap era el que menos le apoyaba, pero mientras no lastimara a Peter o a ti no podía hacer mucho, incluso él sabe cuando no hay como detenerle. Planeaba convencerte de que Hydra era mejor opción que SHIELD, pero antes de eso su plan era tomar el control y después...

-Que me uniera a él

-Si...las desiciones, siempre y cuando no sean contraproducente para ti, serán aceptadas por el resto

-Incluso si eso evita que ustedes salgan

-Bueno...Grant no puede esperar tener el control siempre y...

-Pero lo aceptarían ¿cierto?

-Tu nunca lo permitirías

En eso Tony tenia que darle la razón.

-Pero cambiaron los...planes

-Tony, no puedes esperar que actúe como el Cap o que Johny actué como yo, somos diferentes por una razón, por algo es que existimos, no pasaríamos la prueba, por mucho que nos esforzaremos es imposible, no lo lograríamos

-¿Y su plan es...?

Steve bajo la mirada.

-Te amo, todos lo hacemos, Pops cree que eres su héroe por salvarle de todas las cosas que Natasha decía...pero sabe igual que si es necesario no hay mucha opción, entonces...

-¿Steve qué es lo que no me has dicho?

-Yo no soy el_ principal_, Tony

-¿De qué hablas?

-Para que existiéramos tenia que haber un centro, uno que nos creara, yo no soy el principal

-Si tu no eres entonces...

-Hay una razón por la que Johnny existe

El temor de Tony solo incremento más al intuir de que hablaba.

-Steve...dime que...dime que él no...

-Tiene 25 años, no lo dejamos salir mucho y cuando eso sucede apenas esta unos minutos...por favor escúchale, ayúdale

-Steve...

"Señor, el joven Peter esta despertando"

Cuando su mirada regresó al rubio, supo que ese no era Steve, tampoco era Stevie o el Cap...

-Hola Tony-a pesar de su sonrisa, el castaño podía ver una gran sombra en sus ojos-me llamo Steven, tú...¿vas a ayudarme?

¿Él lo iba a hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


	8. Steven

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que lleguen a encontrar :3**

Su nombre era Steven, hijo de Sarah y Joseph Rogers, nacido un 4 de julio en 1918 en una pequeña casa en Brooklyn. Si bien su infancia en un principio fue afortunada, poco a poco y tras la inesperada muerte de su padre las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Tenia cuatro años cuando sucedió, un oficial toco la puerta de su casa y todo, literalmente todo se arruinó.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, imposible olvidarlo cuando su madre, apenas soportando el dolor de la pérdida, decidió que no podía perderle también, no a su _bebé_. Era desconcertante, a veces confuso e incluso en ocasiones incomodo, tenia cuatro años, era un niño grande, era un buen hijo...o eso pensó, él, porque su madre no parecía hacerlo.

Mamá conoció a un hombre, se enamoró, y cegada por su amor ignoró toda señal de alerta. Los golpes e insultó comenzaron una noche cuando su madre y el hombre finalmente decidieron comenzar a vivir juntos, por su puesto mamá no podía dejarle y al final él también tenia que estar ahí.

Fue demasiado, un año en constante abuso, en negligencia y olvido, un años qué, así como inició, terminó. Tenia cinco años y finalmente su madre lo supo. Mamá siempre decía era un buen niño, ella se disculpaba y a veces, cuando la culpa no podía con ella terminaba tratado de olvidar.

Tenia cinco años y su mente, joven y frágil no logro soportar tanto cambio, los constantes cambios de humor de su madre, el extraño trato y, por supuesto, el pasado abuso. Los maestros le decían era un gran chico, inteligente y astuto, buen alumno. Su madre por el contrario trataba de reprimirlo, no de mala forma, pero quería compensar aquel año de abandono.

En la escuela él era Steven, el chico con tan buenas calificaciones y buen comportamiento, pero en casa, cuando mamá llegaba del trabajo, agotada y cansada, el era el niño de mamá, su bebé, su pequeño _Johnny_.

Y él nunca entendió ese cambio en ella, el nuevo nombre, el nuevo trato. A veces, cuando ella estaba en casa y acaba de regresar del colegio apenas recordaba lo sucedido, era extraño, pero era un niño y entonces decía, no era nada malo.

Lagunas mentales sufría, cada día, semanas y años estas crecían hasta que una vez, cuando despertó se percató, él era diferente. Ya no estaba ese niño de 5 años, tampoco el chico de 12 o el joven de 16, no era más ese chico de 20, su mente tratando de recordar, el día y mes, el año incluso.

Se asustó, despertando en aquella tienda, rodeado de otros hombres, Bucky, su amigo de la infancia le miraba, sus ojos apagados, quizá decepcionado o tal vez resignado. Un traje azul con rayas y una estrella en su pecho era lo que vestía y él no entendía nada, era pocas veces en las que se percataba estaba despierto, estaba _consciente_.

Poco o nada sabia, pero siempre estaba cansado, su cuerpo pidiendo un descanso, sus piernas apenas soportando su peso, sus brazos ardiendo ante cualquier movimiento y estaba _tan_ cansado.

Un momento de reflexión, un momento de descanso, él los conoció. Fue consciente, tras ver a Bucky caer en aquel barranco, cuando el dolor y la perdida le cegaron, él los sintió. Eran siete en ese entonces, tan diferentes entre sí, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos, completos desconocidos, o quizá más familiares que ningún otra persona.

Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido jamás saberlo, nunca conocerlos. Prefería estar durmiendo, prefería descansar, dormir lo que ellos no hacían, ignorar todo. La perdida de Bucky fue tal vez el punto de quiebre, siempre presentes, sus voces parecían gritos, todos peleando, todos tratando de estar presentes, ninguno al mando, era un martirio.

Soporto lo que pudo, incitando al Capitán en ceder, morir ahogado en el frío era quizá lo mejor, su solución.

Dormir.

Los sueños siempre eran confusos, pero una parte de él sabia no eran sueños, sino recuerdos, vivencias, suyas. Entendió, mientras dormía, que él podía ser una amenaza para si mismo, era un peligro, era el _principal_. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso tenia una desventaja, el resto siempre lo dejaba con esa pesadez y cansancio, apenas logrando saber que continuaba vivo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, en un sueño profundo, en la calma y silencio.

Perdió el control, perdió poder, terminó arrinconado. Limitado a escuchar, imaginar lo que sucedía, soñar con lo que el resto vivía. Al principió lo aceptó, era mejor que vivir en aquel nuevo mundo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba la curiosidad le embargó, cegado igual que el resto por aquel castaño, por Tony.

Solo una vez logró salir, después de luchar y luchar poniendo toda su voluntad y energía, no entendían que quería lo mismo que ellos, quería que, solo por una vez Tony Stark le mirara, que lo reconociera justo como hacia con el resto, que le sonriera con esa sonrisa única, que le susurrara aquellas palabras de cariño y consuelo, justo como al resto, que lo mirase como él era, y no a través del resto.

Él quería que Tony Stark se enamorara de él, de él y nadie más. Quería sentirle, quería tocarle, besarle, querías atención, quería su cariño, su amor, quería lo que el resto tenia, una persona que lo entendiera.

La tristeza y soledad terminó por derrotarlo, resignado a estar oculto, a no volver a salir, a vivir en la sombra y ser solo un espectador porque, después de tanto tiempo y manteniéndose fuera no tenia mucha energía, no tenia tanto control, ya no. Era una sombra, un recuerdo para el resto...eso creyó. Las discusiones y falta de control comenzaron a ser un problema, pero la verdadera amenaza fueron las sospechas de otros, el miedo a ser descubiertos, el miedo a estar curándose por la única persona que creyeron jamás lograría tal hazaña.

Y entre más observaba, más fascinado se encontraba, no necesitaba ser un genio para estar seguro Tony Stark era la persona que el necesitaba, seria su cura, seria su salvavidas. Realmente estaba sorprendido por sus logros con el resto, incluso el estrecho control que mantenía con Grant, sí, ellos no lo sabían aun, pero al final Tony Stark terminó teniendo control en ellos, en él.

Seguro como estaba sabia, si el hombre lo pedía, si él lo llamaba no dudaría que el resto le dejara ir, ver la luz de nuevo, ser _él_.

Y no se equivoco, salir era liberador, respirar el aire, sentir el calor del sol, pero sobre todo, tener la mirada castaña sobre sí era inexplicable, porque por primera vez le veía, por primera vez lo reconocía, por primera vez sabia de su existencia.

Steven Grant Rogers.

Hijo de Sarah y Joseph Rogers.

Nacido un 4 de julio de 1918.

Proveniente de Brooklyn.

Un chico común y corriente...o eso creían.

-¿Steven?

Asintió, sus ojos apenas distinguiéndole ante las lágrimas que escapaban de ellos, incapaz de hablar ante el nudo en su garganta, escuchando su corazón palpitar en un frenesí y el miedo mezclado con la felicidad, desesperación e incertidumbre haciendo un desastre de él.

-Por favor _ayúdame_

Y estaba aterrado, por que conocía cada una de sus expresiones para saber que estaba igual o incluso más asustado que él, podía ver la duda cruzar su rostro, la incertidumbre, pero sobre todo la negación. Sabia lo que significaba, sabia que al final no seria sencillo, y era la única persona a la que podía recurrir, quien podría ayudarle.

Tomo sus manos, en un acto desesperado, tratando de detenerle cuando le vió alejarse, tratando de huir, de alejarse.

-Por favor no, por favor, por favor...no me dejes

Entendía su miedo, entendía su negación, realmente lo hacia y no le culpaba. Terminó enamorándose de ellos, terminó aceptando a cada uno, quizá el único que les acepto sin distinguir a uno del otro. Que él llegara, pidiendo, no, rogándole por ayuda, porque lo salvara, que borrara todo rastro del resto y lo sanara era sin duda lo último que quería hacer, porque...sacrificar al resto por un extraño era sin duda una gran decisión, un sacrificio que seguro era reacio a realizar.

-Yo no...

-No, no me dejes, no te vayas, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, no los quiero, no puedo...¡Tony no me dejes!

Si su miedo fue suficiente o no nunca lo supo, el castaño estaba a medio camino cuando se detuvo, su grito fue lo suficiente desesperante como para llamar su atención, y no sabia si sentirse aliviado o no, estaba humillándose, apenas consciente de ello.

-No me dejes...Tony...

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, ahogado el llanto tras estas, resignado a estar sólo de nuevo, a ser una sombra, un expectante, un recuerdo...su respiración quedo atorada cuando unos brazos le rodearon, el aroma de la colonia cara y fresca logró sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

-No te dejare, nunca los dejare...

Se aferró a él, sus manos arrugando la tela de su camisa, apenas consciente de ser un desastre, de ser un problema.

-Voy a ayudarte, si es lo que quieres, si lo quieren...voy a ayudarles

-To-ny...por favor...

Los brazos le acercaron su cuerpo, la seguridad y el calor envolviéndole.

-Lo prometo Steven, lo prometo...voy a curarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer XD


End file.
